Liga de Argonautas
by BrunoAscar
Summary: Un grupo selecto es reclutado para circunnavegar el globo en nombre del Emperador y estudiar las regiones del mundo. AU de fantasía, encontrarán imprecisiones históricas de todo tipo.
1. Liga de Argonautas

**Hola, aquí vengo con otra historia que me nació escribir, pensé hacerla calificación M pero mejor la mayoría de los capítulos no tendrán nada fuerte, así que sólo les avisaré que capítulos contienen escritura hardcore, jajaja.**

 **Bien antes que nada, aquí presentaré brevemente, bueno técnicamente los nombraré y no a todos los miembros de la familia Sagae cuyos nombres fueron prestados por "damydark" de su historia "La Casa Sagae", que "¿por qué", pues porque me da pereza escribirles nuevos nombres, jajajaja, ya seriamente hablando porque me gustan esos nombres.**

 **Ahora sí reciban a...**

 **(Por un carajo, ¿por qué simpre me olvidó de poner esto?) Los personajes de Akuma no Riddle no me pertenecen lamentablemente pero disfruten la lectura.**

 **Ahora sí reciban a ...**

 **LIGA DE ARGONAUTAS**

Nubarrones amenazaban con opacar completamente al sol y precipitar agua sobre el paisaje campestre por el cual transitaba un presuntuoso carruaje japonés tirado por dos esbeltos corceles color café arreados por un bushi con ropa ceremonial, iban a paso descansado, habían recorrido un largo trecho hasta aquel sitio rural, dentro viajaban cuatro mujeres, tres vestidas con kimonos lujosos, la más pequeña era una rubia de penetrantes ojos rojos, charlaba acaloradamente con una de cabello negro y resplandecientes ojos azules mientras la tercera, una pelirroja de luminosa mirada rosa trataba de mediar la situación; la cuarta pasajera usaba un atuendo de entrenamiento holgado, su pelo era azul al igual que sus ojos, permanecía en silencio tratando de ignorarlas.

-Tenemos un presupuesto, no puedes ir simplemente comprando todo lo que te atrae- reclama la mujer de cabello negro, no fruncía el ceño pero su voz severa transmitía con claridad su enojo.

La rubia levanta su puño y lo sacude con fuerza frente a ella -¿Y qué hay de esos lentes que compraste? Tú si puedes gastar el dinero en tus cosas, ¿por qué yo no?

-Eso estaba en el presupuesto- señala al apartar la mano de la rubia.

-Es tan injusto- chilla.

-Por favor, Nio, si nos gastamos el dinero no tendremos para comer- menciona la chica de cabello rojo al sujetar con suavidad el brazo de la rubia.

-Oh, bien- suspira, aparta la mirada, odiaba sentirse sermoneada, abre la ventana de cristal, observa como el carruaje pasa en medio de la sombra de las hileras de sauces que se encontraban en ese tramo del camino, saca más la cabeza y distingue el arco de bienvenida del pueblo.

-Con que aquí vive el "Akai Akuma"- pronuncia la peliazul, da un rápido vistazo al pueblo, casas tradicionales pequeñas, un molino de agua a dos cuadras hacia la izquierda de la entrada justo sobre el río que pasaba por el lugar, al fondo se distinguía una ostentosa residencia hogar del amo de la villa un samurái de alto rango al servicio del emperador, ese era su destino.

-Debe vivir ahí- dice Nio apoyando su peso en el marco -Seguro nos dan comida gratis ahí.

La pelinegro se coloca sus anteojos -Recuerda ser educada.

-Yo sé cómo hacerlo, Kouko- resopla la rubia.

-Se nota- bufa la peliazul mientras el carruaje se detenía frente a la casa.

-Ah, que mala Azuma.

El cochero les abre la puerta, de inmediato se encuentran en el exterior.

-Haru, ¿traes el panfleto?- inquiere Kouko.

-Sí- responde al tomar los pergaminos y bajar.

El alboroto atrae la atención del señor de la villa, este reconoce a las mujeres y sale a recibirlas junto con una comitiva de siervos.

-Bienvenidas- dice el hombre al reverenciar, ipso facto lo imitan sus sirvientes y las chicas -Es un placer tener a una representante de la nobleza de Edo en mi hogar- adula el sujeto, tenía su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo lo cual era habitual entre los samuráis de las zonas rurales.

-Gracias por su recibimiento- profiere Haru con una gran sonrisa.

-Por favor, entren- ofrece con amabilidad.

-Lamentamos mucho tener que rechazar su oferta, Maito-sama- dice Kouko, esto confunde y ofende al hombre.

Kouko toma un panfleto y dice -No tenemos tiempo, Meichi-dono nos envió a reclutar personal para circunvalar el globo en una misión de investigación para el emperador- entrega la hoja, la mirada del hombre se suaviza al leer y apreciar el sello del emperador.

-Por supuesto, tengo excelentes samuráis bajo mi mando, si me acompañan a las barracas podrán elegir a uno- menciona con alegría, que fueran a su pueblo buscando un guerrero significaba que tenían en alta estima la habilidad de su casa.

-No será necesario- proclama Azuma -Buscamos a "Akai Akuma".

El hombre se impresiona por un segundo, recupera su serenidad y comenta -Espero que no se dejen llevar por rumores, es una gran persona, muy confiable y capaz, quizás no tenga mi sangre pero es mi familia- enrolla la hoja -Es difícil que se aleje de su granja y familia pero les indicaré el camino a su casa.

-Sería de mucha ayuda, gracias- dice Haru juntando las manos con alegría.

El hombre camina hasta detrás del carruaje y señala un camino hacia el sur del lugar -Sigan este camino recto, cuando lleguen a la desviación tomen a la derecha, siguen el camino hasta que den con una entrada, continúan dos minutos por ella y habrá una granja modesta con cultivos de arroz detrás y un criadero de cerdos a la derecha, si llegan al templo del pueblo se pasaron, regresen hasta el puente y doscientos metros después se toparán con la entrada.

-Ha sido de gran ayuda, muchas gracias- dice Kouko al despedirse con una reverencia, el hombre responde del mismo modo y nuevamente lo secundan su gente y el resto de las chicas.

La diligencia no tuvo problema en seguir las instrucciones y llegar al lugar, un extenso campo de arroz blanco listo para la cosecha se apreciaba tras la casa de un solo piso, tenía un corredor exterior cubierto por un tejado de cuatro aguas, se notaba un jardín zen en medio de la casa, una cerca pequeña que protegía las hortalizas sembradas en el patio delantero impedía el paso del carruaje, se estacionaron y bajaron, el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más por la inminente tempestad y la llegada de la noche, de pronto un montón de cabezas pequeñas se asomaron por todos los rincones de la casa, una niña de cinco años descalza y sucia corretea hacia ellas.

-¿Hola, está tu padre en casa?- inquiere Nio con una dulce sonrisa, la niña niega con la cabeza -¿Hay alguien con quien podamos hablar?

-¡Onee-sama!- grita de improviso asustando a la rubia.

-Vaya, tiene buenos pulmones- dice al limpiarse el oído.

-Soy Yuki- dice la niña con una sonrisa coqueta -Tengo cinco años, ¿cuántos tienes tú?- inquiere con sus brazos tras la espalda.

-Dieciocho- responde la rubia muy alegre.

-Me gusta tu cabello, eres linda- dice con timidez.

-Ouh, que linda- suspira Nio enternecida -Ves Azuma ella si sabe apreciar las cosas lindas- la peliazul sólo rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

De la casa sale una joven mujer de bellos rasgos faciales, pelo café y un color avellana en sus ojos, un vestido recatado un tanto desgastado y decolorado la cubría, al verlas se apresuró en recibirlas, en cuanto llegó dio unas palmadas en la espalda de la niña y este regresó velozmente al interior.

-Buenas tardes- dice al reverenciar -¿Puedo ayudarlas con algo?

-Nos gustaría hablar con quien está a cargo- señala Azuma evitando el contacto visual.

El rostro de la chica palideció, apretó su delantal y muy nerviosa dijo -Si es por el pago los caballos le ruego que nos espere una semana...el arroz está listo...sólo debemos cosechar...

Haru levanta ambas manos para detenerla -Tranquila, no somos cobradores, venimos por órdenes de Meichi-sama para ofrecer un empleo a su esposo.

-¿A Haruki?- dice la mujer -No, no es mi esposo...

-¿Entonces?- pregunta Nio.

-Bueno...

Azuma la interrumpe -No es necesario que nos cuente- cruza los brazos y mira el lugar -¿Dondé se encuentra?

-Fue al campo a traer leña antes de que llueva.

El sonido de herraduras golpeando el suelo se hacen presentes, divisan dos caballos cargando leña y a sus jinetes, al frente iba un joven de cabello negro seguido por alguien que usaba un gran sombrero, se apreciaba un cabello rojo saliendo con timidez por debajo.

-Aquí está- dice la mujer con alegría al abrir la puerta de la cerca.

El joven se baja de su montura y ofrece una rápida reverencia, toma su atado de leña, se lo pone al hombro y corre a la cocina, el otro jinete también se baja.

-Haruki, estas damas quieren hablar contigo- profiere al besar con ternura la mejilla de quien arribó.

-Así es- dice Kouko al ofrecer una reverencia, aquel personaje devuelve el saludo una por una.

-¿De qué se trata?- una voz femenina sale de la garganta del recién llegado, la cara de sorpresa de las mujeres fue evidente con la reputación que "Akai Akuma" tenía apostaban a que era hombre, su impresión aumentó cuando se quitó el sombrero y pudieron observar a una simpática mujer dueña de un largo cabello rojo.

-¿Eres Haruki Sagae el "Akai Akuma"?- indaga Nio casi muda.

-Sí, así me llaman- sonríe con entusiasmo -Pasen, pronto lloverá lo discutiremos dentro- indica al entregarle el sombrero a la mujer castaña -Fuyuka, preciosa, prepara un té para nuestras invitadas por favor.

-Por supuesto, onee-chan- se apresura hacia la cocina.

Haruki se coloca la madera al hombro -¡Hayaka! ¡Guarda los caballos!

-¿Por qué yo?- reclama una niña de doce años.

-Saburo debe alimentar a los cerdos, así que apresúrate niña traviesa- dice con una sonrisa que parecía nunca desaparecer de su rostro -Sigan por aquí por favor estaré con ustedes en un minuto- extiende su brazo señalando el camino que Fuyuka tomó.

Entra en la cocina, una mesa baja y larga decoraba el centro a su alrededor se apreciaban cojines limpios y claros con pocas hilachas saliéndose, era obvio que ya tenían su tiempo pero así mismo alguien tenía el tiempo para mantenerlos presentables, una cocineta a gas de cuatro quemadores era lo más novedoso de la estancia, seguido por un horno de leña y un estante para la comida, cuatro encimeras acompañaban a la cocineta, una tenía un lavabo mientras las demás guardaban los utensilios en su interior y sin menospreciar nada una bombilla eléctrica colgaba en medio de la habitación y seguramente en todas las demás.

Fuyuka enciende una hornilla y coloca una tetera de hojalata con agua a hervir, en un momento regresa Haruki, se sienta junto a Haru y llena de energía exclama -¿Qué trae a un grupo tan atractivo como ustedes por mi humilde hogar?

-Ay, Haruki deja de ser tan coqueta- recrimina Fuyuka al colocar tazas para las invitadas.

-Lo siento, linda- dice sin perder la sonrisa.

Azuma analiza a la mujer, iban a ser compañeras y precisaba conocer su perfil, era una mujer alta para los estándares locales, su contextura física era difícil de percibir con la ropa holgada que usaba, pero verla cargar la leña sin esfuerzo le indicó que era fuerte, y por su vida de campesina debería estar esbelta, en su mente era una candidata perfecta, su único defecto era el incesante buen humor que poseía y su falta de etiqueta, lo último no era muy problemático pero contaba para ella.

-Señorita Sagae- musita Kouko -Meichi-sama nos ha enviado a ofrecerle un trabajo.

-La familia de Edo, ¿eh?- pasa la vista por las chicas -Todo depende del tipo de trabajo- responde al rascarse la barbilla.

-Necesitamos sus servicios como guardaespaldas para una misión de investigación para el emperador- indica Kouko.

-Suena interesante, pero me siento desventajada en esta situación, podrían decirme sus nombres y explicarme mejor el empleo- su rostro se tornó desconfiado y un atisbo de incomodidad surgió en su tono.

-Por supuesto- exclama Kouko -Mi nombre es Kaminaga Kouko, contadora y administradora de la casa de Edo.

-Hashiri Nio, asistente y traductora personal de Meichi-sama, mucho gusto- dice la rubia con una divertida sonrisa gatuna.

-Ichinose Haru, sobrina de Meichi-sama, soy escritora y poetiza- menciona con una agradable sonrisa y un dulce tono de voz.

-Azuma Tokaku, debes conocerme- expresa con seriedad al mirarla directamente deseaba escuchar lo que pensaba de ella.

-No, jamás he escuchado tu nombre- menciona con libertad, Azuma queda anonadada, ella del clan Azuma ya conocida como "Buru Ryu" por sus proezas contra grandes maestros y que aquella samurái pueblerina no la conociera le resultaba inconcebible -Pero he escuchado del "Buru Ryu" de los Azuma, si me lo dices de esa forma supondré que eres tú, pero siendo sincera todos ustedes son iguales, ¿se casan entre hermanos o qué?

-Maldita...- exclama la peliazul al levantarse con furia, Haru la sostiene antes de que se inicie un pleito.

Haruki levanta las manos en posición defensiva -Perdón, perdón, fue una broma mal hecha- se escusa juntando las manos -Mis sinceras disculpas- Tokaku pareció alivianarse y retomó su lugar.

-No sé porqué te enojas, Azuma, tus padres son hermanos- señala la rubia muy divertida.

Azuma aprieta los ojos y las manos -No me gusta que hablen de forma despectiva sobre ello- explica respirando con fuerza para calmarse.

-Terminemos con esto- profiere Kouko -Ahora estamos bien, continuemos con la negociación- dice al entregarle un pergamino a la pelirroja -Viajaremos por el océano Pacífico hasta América, conseguiremos especias y estudiaremos la geografía y costumbres del lugar, luego continuaremos hasta circunvalar el globo haciendo lo mismo en cada lugar que visitemos- explica.

Sagae lee el papel el viaje estaba planeado para tener una duración aproximada de tres años, inclusive debían arribar en Rusia.

-No, gracias, tres años es demasiado tiempo lejos de casa y aquí me necesitan más- menciona con serenidad, en realidad era hogareña y detestaba alejarse de las personas que amaba.

Fuyuka servía el té mientras el silencio de ambas partes tensaba la atmósfera.

-Escuche, señorita Sagae- pronuncia Kouko -Sus cuentas pendientes con el Emperador están en números rojos y al parecer tiene otros acreedores, le ofrecemos una oportunidad para saldar sus cuentas y ser acreedora de una suma importante de dinero.

-No necesito su ayuda, mi campo está listo, cosecharemos y pagaremos al emperador y mis acreedores, pero en serio aprecio su oferta- responde con educación, las mujeres atónitas no sabían que decir, nunca esperaron ser rechazadas, siempre recibían respuestas afirmativas cuando iban en nombre de Meichi Yuri o el emperador, en su aturdimiento cae la lluvia -Saburo, guarda los caballos de nuestras invitadas y pídele al bushi que entre- ordena girando la cabeza hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada.

-En seguida, Onee-san- escuchan como respuesta.

-Hoy se quedarán a dormir aquí- ofrece la pelirroja.

Nio antes que ninguna abre la boca -Se lo agradecemos mucho, Sagae-san- impidiendo una réplica por parte de las otras.

-Estupendo, Fuyuka, lleva a Hana y Misuki, preparen los futones para nuestras huéspedes- pide con énfasis.

Fuyuka deposita la tetera en la mesa y se retira con una reverencia; al abrir la puerta para cumplir su cometido se encuentra con el bushi al cual también ofrece una reverencia, él responde de la misma forma y Fuyuka se marcha; el samurái caminaba con elegancia y disciplina, hombros atrás, mirada en alto y pecho inflado, quizás demasiado inflado sus placas pectorales parecían apretar y estar por reventar, todo eso junto a su porte, más alto que la mayoría de habitantes del Imperio del Sol Naciente daba la impresión de ser un guerrero de élite, quien estuviera en la armadura saluda y se sienta junto a Azuma en frente de Haruki.

-¿Desea un poco de té?- inquiere Sagae, como respuesta recibe un asentir del bushi, se levanta y busca una taza limpia en la trastera, regresa a la mesa y sirve el té, mientras lo hace reconoce un símbolo en la armadura de su invitado, el kanji para sangre dibujado en la mano derecha -Viene del clan, "Chi" de Kyoto, ¿verdad?- indaga, recibiendo el mismo asentimiento -Lo sabía, su símbolo está en su hombro y el mango de sus katanas, es un placer tener a un bushi proveniente del clan más experimentado en el uso de espadas- menciona muy contenta al sentarse.

-No, el placer es todo mío, "Akai Akuma"- dice el bushi, Sagae escucha un tono suave, agradable y elegante además de "¿Femenino?", el samurái se despoja de su máscara y casco para que Sagae descubriera un rostro atractivo de mujer adornado por un cabello con tono rojo más oscuro que el suyo.

-Ya decía yo que tus pectorales eran demasiado grandes- musita agradablemente sorprendida.

-¿Uh?, gracias- pronuncia -Soy Namatame Chitaru, espadachín de cuarto dan- informa con una sagaz sonrisa.

Las chicas cenaron junto a Haruki y Fuyuka, tras ello se fueron a la habitación que les prepararon, una vez ahí discutieron sobre la interacción de esas dos hermanas durante la comida, les pareció confusa e inapropiada, Sagae no paró de decirle frases con doble sentido y arrimarse para robarle un beso, si no fueran mujeres y hermanas se hubieran hecho una idea obscena y habrían acertado.

Haruki con una bata verde mal amarrada se tiende sobre un futon para dos personas, Fuyuka ingresa a la habitación que era de las dos con una toalla envuelta en su cabeza y una bata blanca cubriendo su pudor, se quita la toalla húmeda.

-Tú si que sabes aprovechar la lluvia- ríe la pelirroja.

-Baka- gruñe la castaña arrojándole la toalla sobre la cara -Debías aceptar, necesitamos ese dinero- reprocha haciendo un mohín con su boca.

-No te alteres, cariño, el arroz se venderá y tendremos cubiertas nuestras deudas hasta la próxima primavera- profiere confiada, se coloca la toalla tras el cuello la humedad de la tela era refrescante para ella.

Fuyuka se acuesta junto a Haruki, se tapa con la cobija y le da la espalda en silencio, un ligero sollozo provenir de ella.

Haruki confundida y un poco angustiada por el comportamiento tan distante de Fuyuka la toca suavemente en el hombro -¿Qué tienes?

-Todo es mi culpa- gimotea la chica mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas -Si no me hubieras conocido no tendrías que pasar por esto.

-No digas eso, ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado, los amo, especialmente a tí- se arrima a ella y la abraza con fuerza.

-Sin nosotros tu vida estaría llena de lujos como mereces- solloza apretando la mano de la pelirroja.

-No quiero lujos, te quiero a ti- susurra sobre el oído de Fuyuka provocando que ésta se sonrojara.

-Podías haberte casado con el hijo de Maito-sama como propuso ¡Pero no!- clama al intentar zafarse de los brazos que la apresaban -Conociste una huérfana con ocho hermanos y por compasión te desposaste con ella- gruñe furiosa -Y sólo he traído angustias a tu vida, tus padres te rechazaron por mi causa y te despojaron de bienes y herencias, inclusive de tu apellido- lagrimea sin embargo ya no se sacudía para liberarse.

-No, Fuyuka, no fue compasión, desde que te vi supe que debía estar contigo- musita acariciando los brazos -Creeme que si pudiera viajar en el tiempo haría las cosas de la misma manera, te amo y no hay nada en este mundo que lo pueda cambiar- coloca un beso delicado en la mejilla.

Fuyuka gira su cuerpo para ver de frente a la pelirroja, una sonrisa cálida la esperaba y un par de labios que se abalanzaron sobre los suyos -Onee-chan.

-No me digas así cuando estamos por hacer esto- la mano de la pelirroja encuentra un camino blando y sin oposición por la parte interna de la pierna de la castaña.

-No es justo, sabes que no puedo negártelo, soy tu mujer- jadea, el roce suave elevaba su temperatura.

-Si en realidad no quieres hacerlo, dímelo, nunca te he obligado a nada, ni siquiera en la noche de nuestra boda- continúa con las caricias y besos mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra ella.

Haruki abre las piernas de Fuyuka y se arrodilla en medio, desata su bata y la deja caer por su espalda, sólo Fuyuka conocía en detalle el cuerpo de la pelirroja, una figura esbelta, abdomen plano, brazos definidos y piernas fuertes, el busto en conjunto con las caderas y la cintura daban el toque femenino a esa mujer tan hermosa; Haruki se inclina y abre la prenda que cubría a su amada sin despojarla por completo de ella, se toma unos segundos para apreciarla, un busto ligeramente más grande que el suyo, una piel blanca y tersa, cintura fina, caderas poco prominentes pero hermosamente talladas a su figura y unas piernas que gracias a su estatura lucían más gruesas de lo que realmente eran

-Eres hermosa,Fuyuka- murmulla con su boca sobre el busto de la chica, con su lengua recorre de un pezón al otro estremeciéndola, continúa hasta llegar al cuello y frotar sus pechos contra los de la castaña.

-¡Aaah! ¡Haruki!- grita con lujuria.

Inesperadamente la puerta de la habitación se abre -¡¿De qué trata está obscenidad?!- espeta Tokaku llena de indignación, su rostro adquirió una deformación de ira y desprecio.

Hatuki rápidamente cubre a su amante con las cobijas, se amarra su bata y con ímpetu se levanta a encarar a tan descortés invitada -¡¿Cómo te atreves a violar la privacidad de mi aposento?!- grita con la misma intensidad que la peliazul, pero esta no retrocedió ni un milímetro -Te ofrecí posada con buena intención y te atreves a llamarme obscena, ¡inconcebible!.

-Tú acto, es inconcebible, es contra natura que dos mujeres forniquen- gruñe cerrando un puño frente a la pelirroja.

-No eres quien para criticar mi inclinación sexual, "producto incestuoso"- un terrible golpe bajo, por suerte para todas Haru y Kouko llegaron a sujetar a Azuma mientras Fuyuka se aferró del brazo de la pelirroja para tranquilizarla.

Desde una colina cercana, río abajo, Nio empapada con la lluvia observaba con una sonrisa cínica la escena, la tenue luz a la distancia diferenciaba claramente la silueta de las chicas y su vocabulario corporal.

-Jejeje, que comience la magia- carcajea la rubia, se recoge las mangas, descubriendo tatuajes rojos, levanta los brazos y la mirada hacia las nubes, sus tatuajes brillan con un tétrico tono rojizo y clama con algarabía -"datsepmet airuf ut ataseD" "datsepmet airuf ut ataseD" "datsepmet airuf ut ataseD"- los relámpagos aumentan y la lluvia arrecia con toda su furia mientras una sonrisa filosa nacía en el rostro de la rubia.

Haruki y Tokaku seguían lanzándose epítetos groseros cuando Chitaru aparece muy angustiada -El río se desborda, las cosechas corren peligro.

La pelirroja inmediatamente olvidó su enojo, la angustia era notable, nunca imaginaron que aquella mujer tan enérgica pudiera asustarse de tal modo.

-¡Saburo! ¡Misuki! ¡Hayaka!- clama la pelirroja mientras corría hacia sus herramientas, en el camino encuentra a Saburo ya apresurándose al campo con una lampa entre las manos.

-¡Onee-san! ¡El arroz!- grita el joven al pasar a lado de ella.

Hayaka muy atenta salió primera del cuarto -¡Onee-sama!

Haruki toma un azadón y lo arroja cerca de la chica -¡Ayuda a tu hermano!- ordena, ella toma la herramienta y ciegamente va hacia el pantano detrás de su casa.

Misuki algo adormilada aparece -¿Qué pasa?- una pala es colocada en sus manos, esta comprende de inmediato y sale disparada hacia el arroz.

Sagae con un pico va al campo seguida por Fuyuka con otro azadón, los cinco comienzan con el arduo labor de abrir y expandir canaletas para desviar el agua y no perder la preciosa cosecha; cada segundo que pasaba el torrente que caía del cielo sólo aumentaba logrando que todos los intentos desesperados de la familia Sagae fueran en vano; un brazo de río se desborda, entrando en el sector pantanoso donde tenían el grano blanco, el agua enlodada arrastra todo, árboles, arbustos, arroz y...

-¡Salgan!- grita alguien en la oscuridad; Haruki al percatarse del desborde gracias al grito entra en pánico, la voz, aunque suave era varonil, ya sabía quién fue embestido por el agua.

-¡Fuyuka saca a todas de aquí!- ordena de inmediato y la castaña así lo hace salvando a sus dos hermanas; Haruki instintivamente salta a la corriente, no sabía dónde estaba su hijo-hermano pero lo encontraría corriente abajo o arriba por sobre las nubes -¡Saburo!- clama buscando una respuesta para seguir la voz, la basura acarreada por el río le rasgaba la piel y la asquerosa agua entraba en su boca, unos segundos tormentosos transcurren hasta que casi como un sueño escucha una débil respuesta.

-¡Haruki!

La pelirroja escucha el llamado más cerca, sus ojos dorados adaptados a la oscuridad divisan al joven Saburo aferrado contra una columna del puente; Haruki se deja llevar por el agua con los pies al frente, logra llegar hasta la columna.

-Haruki...no resisto- dice el joven apretando con fuerza la columna, la presión del agua era devastadora.

-Debemos...seguir río abajo y acercarnos...a la orilla...ven no vayas a soltarme- indica estirando, Saburo mira a los ojos de la mujer que se encargó de ayudar y amar a él y sus hermanos cuando nadie más les prestó atención, sabía que sus palabras no carecían de fundamento, Haruki no hacía nada si no estaba segura, él no dudaría en hacerle caso, así que asiente con decisión, se aferran de la mano y se dejan llevar por la corriente.

Se golpearon contra los troncos que flotaban y tragaban agua que escupían de inmediato mientras se esforzaban por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua, casi al borde del colapso la pelirroja se agarra de una raíz descubierta por el agua, al sujetarla notó que no era lo que pensaba, era una soga, alguien tira de la soga y lentamente los saca, al salir Haruki ve a Nio tirando de una soga atada entre dos árboles a modo de polea se notaba que se la rubia también estaba por ceder, Sagae logra salir con su hermano todavía sujetándole la mano.

-Todo está bien...todo está bien- susurra la pelirroja, abrazando al chico contra su pecho -Todo bien.

-Gracias, Onee-san- solloza Saburo, asustado y medio ahogado, los brazos de Haruki eran reconfortantes.

La lluvia seguía sin amainar, la pelirroja recuperando su sentido dirige su cabeza río arriba hacia su campo pero solo logra ver el esfuerzo de varios meses de su familia ser llevado por la ira de la naturaleza, su pecho le late descontrolado, el corazón se entumece en agobiante impotencia, todos sus planes se fueron y su oportunidad para saldar sus cuentas y mejorar la vida de su familia como ellos merecían, todo acabado.

-Nuestra oferta sigue en pie, señorita Sagae- musita Nio mirando en la misma dirección que la pelirroja.

Sagae desolada y agotada sólo inclina la cabeza y cierra los ojos con un fuerte suspiro.

-Perfecto- dice la rubia mientras una sonrisa siniestra se forjaba en sus labios y la lluvia disminuía.

 **Bien, denme su opinión, me esforcé por escribirlo y eso que mañana tengo exámenes, XD, (debo ponerme a estudiar :'( no he leído nada), saludos, abrazos y besos desde Ecuador. ¡Larga vida al Yuri!**

 **NOTA: No, no tiene nada que ver con "Jasón y los argonautas".**

 **Oh, y por ahora no emparejo a nadie, las parejas se formarán mientras escribo.**

 **Cierto, cierto, déjenme avisarles que voy por la mitad del capítulo final de LDM y empezaré a escribir la otra parte la siguiente semana sí y sólo sí, llego a los noventa reviews, "¿por qué?" Bien pues creo que lo merezco, XD, no importa a qué capítulo ni lo que diga, sea crítica severa o una exhortación, todo sirve, ahora sí, bye, bye.**


	2. Día Previo

**Uf, me tardé en actualizar esta, ¿verdad? Estuve modificando mi forma de escritura para hacer esta historia aún más original, ya saben imprimirle un estilo que la diferencie de "LDM", espero sea de su agrado, continúen:**

 **DIA PREVIO**

Ahora, pues, hijos, oídme; y bienaventurados aquellos que guarden mis caminos. **Proverbios 8:32**

Saludos cordiales a ustedes, señores lectores, lamento haber comenzado con una perspectiva en tercera persona pero era necesario para sumergirlos en esta historia, una muy sorprendente y desgarradora, yo era una joven muchacha en sus dieciocho años cuando se me permitió acompañar a una expedición global, de haber sabido lo que acontecería en la travesía mis súplicas por ir seguramente habrían mermado al igual que las jaquecas de mi tía por mi insistencia, una joven inocente y alegre salió de Japón y al regresó una mujer adulta curtida en las primeras líneas, atacada por la crueldad del mundo la suplantó, pero no cambiaría nada de lo que viví con ese grupo tan especial, fueron mis amigas, eran valientes, decididas y muy fuertes, por lo cual yo las nombré como la "Liga de Argonautas", no merecen un apelativo menor, recorrimos una aventura excepcional casi podría decirse...aaah, discúlpenme por negarme a usar la palabra "épica", tan sólo sufrí enormemente con las tragedias que acontecieron, aunque también disfruté de nuestras hazañas dignas de cualquier epopeya griega, creo que ha sido suficiente para una introducción a continuación narraré los sucesos tal como los viví y anoté en mi bitácora.

17 de agosto del año 1898 de nuestro señor. Bitácora personal de Ichinose Haru.

Desperté está mañana muy temprano para alistarme, mientras me cepillaba la cabellera escuché a Tokaku hablando con Kouko y Chitaru sobre lo de anoche, Tokaku es mi amiga y desearía que no fuera tan agresiva con la gente que no logra entender, ella sigue furibunda y la ira no se alejará pronto de ella, es una lástima, regresé mi mirada hacia ellas y Nio seguía dormida, me amarré el cabello como acostumbro, me dispongo a ir en busca de un poco de aire matutino no sin antes avisar a mis amigas, al salir de mi habitación percibí con sorpresa a Haruki totalmente preparada para nuestro viaje y yo que me creía madrugadora, supongo que su vida campesina la habituó a levantarse temprano para completar sus tareas diarias antes de que caiga la noche, aquella pelirroja miraba con incertidumbre el camino que conducía fuera de su casa, se notaba angustia en su perfil, soy una persona susceptible de sentir empatía y ese rostro creo un nudo en mi pecho, Haruki cargaba dos espadas en su cinto y usaba unos extraños guanteletes en sus manos con unas extrañas inscripciones en el dorso, por mi educación privilegiada en letras sé que no son kanjis parecen algún tipo de lenguaje arcaico, en todo el tiempo que la observé ella no me vio y yo no tuve el valor de saludarla por lo que aconteció la noche anterior, tras un fuerte suspiro regresó a la cocina, odio admitirlo pero mi curiosidad me empujó a seguirla.

Me quedé afuera y con sutileza deslice la puerta para que sólo un ojo observara el interior, ahí los vi, diez personas reunidas en la habitación, Haruki definitivamente era la mayor dentro de la familia incluso fuera mayor que mis compañeras y yo, Fuyuka era claramente la hermana mayor de los otros muchachos y quizás tuviera mi edad o menos, ella abraza a Haruki y comparten un suave pero largo beso ante la vista de todos los hermanos, no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad para mí lo importante es el amor pero no pude apartar el sentimiento de incomodidad al verlas, después de todo no es común ver a dos mujeres besándose en esta parte del mundo, he oído de una isla en el Mediterráneo donde esto no es tabú pero esto es Japón y la gente no lo ve con buenos ojos, aunque los niños no se veían perturbados por la muestra de cariño, seguro ya se acostumbraron, ambas se separan y Haruki la acaricia.

-Fuyuka, estarás a cargo, administra nuestros recursos, pediré un adelanto y un pago mensual para que no pasen penurias- le sujeta las manos y se miran con ternura, todavía no se iba y ya se extrañaban, en serio desearía que alguien me amara de esa manera.

Haruki se dirige al mayor de los varones -Saburo- lo nombra -Eres el hombre de la casa, te he preparado para este momento, debes protegerlas mientras no estoy- coloca sus manos en los hombros del muchacho, ambos eran casi de la misma estatura, se sonríen y juntan sus frentes.

-Gracias, Haruki, estoy listo, Maito-sama dice que pronto te superaré- indica con orgullo.

-Seguramente, yo fui cinta negra a los diecisiete no a los catorce- ríe la pelirroja -Suerte, hermano- se abrazan.

Esa mujer era la luz de la casa se notaba a leguas todos la respetaban a pesar de su pequeña falta de madurez.

Se acerca a la siguiente, era la más pequeña en estatura de las hermanas mayores -Hayaka, de ti necesito que...

-Alimente a los cerdos y cuide a los pequeños mientras Fuyuka cocina- responde la joven con mucha seriedad.

La pelirroja la atrapa en sus brazos y presiona contra su pecho -Debes mantener despierta a la familia, sabes que tú eres la más serena y lógica de nosotros y por favor no te olvides de sonreír- la besa en la frente y logra que sonría, esta mujer es muy agradable quizás seamos buenas amigas en poco tiempo.

Continuó hacia otra joven de cabello castaño claro -Misuki, sigue dando ánimos y haciéndonos sonreír- le sacude el cabello.

-Sacaré el mejor material de mi repertorio- indica la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Onee-san!- claman un par de varones idénticos, cabello negro cuervo y ojos centelleantes, se notaban enérgicos tal vez tuvieran diez años -¿Qué hay de nosotros? También somos graciosos.

-No lo son, son una tormenta interminable de travesuras- se agacha y los levanta cada uno en un brazo, ahora queda afirmada la suposición de que es fuerte, para una mujer de su talla al menos -Sean buenos pero mantengan la vitalidad de esta familia- el par abraza el cuello de la pelirroja -Bien, Akira...- mira a su derecha -Arashi...- la izquierda -Cuento con ustedes ayuden en la casa.

-Yo soy Arashi- dice el de la derecha con un mohín en su boca.

-Sí, yo soy Akira, ¿como es posible que nos confundas?- se muestra indignado.

-Que graciosos,tú Akira, la cicatriz cuando te caíste del caballo no desaparece todavía y no lo hará, en cambio Arashi tú tienes un lunar detrás de la oreja derecha niño listo- los suelta de improviso pero caen de pie gracias a una agilidad innata.

-Oye, si quiera lo intentamos- dice Akira.

Haruki se agacha y los besa en las mejillas, al levantarse les alborota el cabello.

Una niña atrapa la mano de Haruki y la hace hincarse -¿Porqué tienes que irte Onee-chan?

-Es necesario, Hana, cuando vuelva traeré regalos y sorpresas para ti, mi princesa- incluso esa niña la amaba, y yo comenzaba a sentirme como una acosadora, también abrazó a la pequeña y dos niñas más corretearon hacia ella uniéndose al abrazo -Mis estrellas, Yuki, Mei, las extrañaré, me perderé momentos importantes de sus vidas pero prometo enviar un telegrama o una carta cada vez que pueda y ustedes serán las encargadas de leerlas y guardarlas, lo prometen.

-¡Sí! ¡Onee-chan!- claman a coro las tres niñas que la abrazaban, la escena era conmovedora, me esforcé por contener un suspiro de ternura, esa mujer simpática me derrite el corazón con su amor para con su familia, ya siento pena por apartarla de ellos.

Haruki se levanta y nuevamente besa a su... esposa, perdón es difícil de asimilar, aunque con cada beso se me hace menos raro y más hermoso, amor sincero es complicado de obtener y si lo encuentras con alguien de tu mismo sexo no debería de importar.

-Me voy Fuyuka, debo estar demorando para que mandaran a alguien a buscarme- expresa la pelirroja logrando sobresaltar mi corazón, me había descubierto yo sentía una indescriptible vergüenza -¿Haru, verdad? Entra- me ordena sin mirar a la puerta.

Yo muy atemorizada entro, jamás en la vida sentí tanto temor y mi cara me ardía, debía estar más roja que un tomate en ese momento, sabiendo que mi comportamiento no era el correcto decidí actuar primero, me arrodillé, toqué el piso con mi frente y arrepentida en verdad le dije -¡Lo siento mucho! No era mi intención, no pude evitarlo, perdonadme, Haruki-san- no me atreví a ver su reacción.

-¿No te enseñaron tus padres que es de mala educación espiar a los demás?- un regaño, a mi edad, me sentí como una niña.

-Mis padres murieron cuando era una niña- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza, sí, todavía extraño a mis padres a pesar de que apenas puedo recordarles.

Unas manos suaves me levantan, subo la mirada para encontrar un rostro con una sonrisa comprensiva, es extraño, esperaba que sus manos fueran ásperas por trabajar en la tierra pero eran como la de cualquier otra señorita de clase pudiente -Tranquila, todo está bien, sé que no volverá a pasar- me dice con un tono maternal, sentí un gran alivio con sus palabras, debe ser algo innato en ella, transmitir seguridad con su voz y sonrisa, me puse de pie y ella me agarró de los hombros -Allá fuera la maldad reina mi niña, mantente cerca de mí cuando lleguen los problemas- me susurra, no comprendo aquello, no vamos a la guerra, ¿por qué tendríamos problemas?, coloca su brazo sobre mi hombro me lleva fuera de la habitación –Vayamos a ver si están listas las demás.

Y en efecto, el grupo estaba preparado, los caballos alistados, nuestras maletas en el carruaje y las chicas hablando.

Nio tenía en sus manos un vaso, seguramente con agua y la bebía con entusiasmo, ahora que lo pienso tal vez no era agua, me miró y me dirigió una sonrisa coqueta, siempre me da escalofríos cuando lo hace –Hey, Haru, tú no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad?- menciona de manera sugestiva, me sonrojo y niego con la cabeza sin poder exclamar palabra, todas me vieron salir de la habitación con Haruki y su brazo seguía posado sobre mí, no sabía cómo defenderme –Ten cuidado, linda, ella tiene mujer- bromea la rubia a costa mía, no sé porque le encanta avergonzarme –Ya te he dicho muchas veces que yo estoy disponible.

-¡Nio!- clamo no enojada, avergonzada, siempre dice cosas así y no sé si es en serio o es que le fascina hacerme abochornar y mi voz suba de tono de forma chirriante y cómica.

-Jajajajaja- era la risa de Haruki, resonaba con fuerza, me sorprendió tanto que casi salté de susto -Nada de eso, solo le presentaba a mi familia- menciona al quitar su brazo, se acerca a Nio y tomando una postura firme cambia su sonrisa a un rostro inquisitivo –Bien, tengo un par de cosas que pedir- dijo con firmeza, directo al grano sin vacilación, se nota que tiene mucha seguridad en sí misma.

-Claro, ¿qué es?- inquiere Nio mientras las otras chicas subían al carruaje y Tokaku analizaba la escena que se desarrollaba.

-Quiero un adelanto, deben entregarlo mañana en esta casa, pagos quincenales, y se entregarán sin demora aquí mismo- exige cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mirando con serenidad los ojos rojos y sonrisa taimada de Nio, ambas se miraban esperando que la otra dijera algo.

Nio bebió de un trago el resto del contenido de su vaso y sonriendo preguntó -¿Algo más?

Sagae se vio un poco sorprendida, creo que esperaba cierto tipo de negociación o algo parecido –Necesito una armadura, vendí la mía para comprar el grano que sembré pero como viste anoche, se perdió todo- musita con un ligero tono de agobio, la compadezco en verdad, nunca he sufrido la falta de dinero pero imagino la desesperación que debe sentir en este momento, sin recursos para su numerosa familia y las deudas golpeando a su puerta.

-Eso tendrá que arreglarlo usted, esta misión no tiene previsto inconvenientes de ese tipo- indica Kouko asomando la cabeza por la ventana del carruaje.

-Ella manda- indica Nio al voltear para dirigirse a la carroza.

Haruki esboza una gran sonrisa- No es la primera vez que escucho eso, pero ya acepté- indica al seguir a Nio.

-¿Ichinose, piensas subir?- pregunta Azuma sacando medio cuerpo por la puerta de la diligencia.

Me acerco al coche con presteza –Iré con Chitaru un par de horas, creo que se siente muy sola ahí en frente sin nadie con quien hablar- digo con genuino interés, Azuma frunce el entrecejo formándose un rostro confundido.

-¿Qué dices Namatame?- le pregunta.

Chitaru me miraba con calma, analizando mi rostro y seguramente mis intenciones, pero Haru no es una persona con motivos ocultos, yo solo quiero llevarme bien con todas, la pelirroja finalmente muestra sus dientes en una afable sonrisa –La compañía siempre es bien recibida- profiere, acto seguido subo con ayuda de Tokaku y me coloco a lado de Chitaru.

Antes de partir toda la familia Sagae sale al corredor frontal, levantan las manos y las sacuden despidiendo a su matriarca, las caras de los niños demostraban una melancolía escondida con una sonrisa alentadora, los mayores también denotaban una melancolía en su sonrisa pero nada parecida al dolido gesto de Fuyuka al despedir a la pelirroja, cuando el carro se movió Fuyuka no pudo contener su llanto, es desalentador ver una mujer joven llorar, de pronto escucho como salpica el lodo, giro mi cabeza y veo como Haruki corre desesperada hacia su familia, la sigo con la mirada, la castaña también corría al encuentro, ni siquiera se separaban y ya se extrañaban, es tan romántico, se abrazaron y juntaron sus labios, mientras estuvieron juntas intercambiaron susurros.

-¡Sagae! ¡Muévete!- grita Tokaku, logrando despertar a la pareja, Haruki rápidamente regresa y sube al carruaje.

-¡Te amo!- exclama Haruki con una esplendorosa sonrisa al despedirse de su amada y el rostro triste de Fuyuka se desvaneció en una hermosa sonrisa.

Tras esa asombrosa muestra de cariño continuamos nuestro viaje, hablé con Chitaru en todo el tiempo que nos tomó trasladarnos hasta nuestra siguiente parada, el palacio de Kyoto, donde esperaba unas cuantas mujeres que habíamos reunido para el labor, es curioso que la última persona que reclutamos también fuera la única en negarse en un principio, y no nos habría acompañado si aquel inesperado suceso cambiara su suerte; Namatame y yo nos volvimos amigas, era fácil entablar conversación con ella, su léxico era culto y agradable, estaba dotada de una locuacidad extraña para un guerrero tan feroz como lo eran todos los del clan Chi, entre charlas se aproximaba el paisaje urbano de la ciudad castillos de piedra, grandes casas de madera fusionadas con edificios de tinte occidental y arquitectura moderna japonesa, atrás quedó el ambiente rural tan cautivador de los valles próximos a la urbe, eran las seis de la tarde, las calles empedradas resonaban con el paso de los caballos y el rodar de las llantas.

-¿Dónde debemos reunirnos?- pregunto.

-En el palacio de los Hanabusa- me responde Chitaru que como acostumbraba llevaba su casco, no era necesario pero desde que se le asignó esta misión anda muy emocionada.

-Fantástico, siempre quise conocer a la hija de los Hanabusa, dicen que es hermosa- expreso, eso decían los rumores yo nunca había podido visitar el palacio Hanabusa, mi tía me tenía recluida en nuestra propia mansión en Edo.

-Lo es.

-¿La has visto?

-Sí, ella y el señor Mitsubishi empezaron a acercarse a nuestro dojo después del accidente.

-¿Qué accidente?

-¡Llegamos!- grita alguien, volteo y veo a Nio sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana, regreso mi vista al frente y una gran puerta metálica entre dos paredes macizas de piedras se abre sin que nadie estuviera cerca, todavía no dejo de maravillarme con los avances tecnológicos que consiguió Japón al romper con nuestro aislamiento y la colaboración del sensei Mitsubishi y su fábrica. Sigo ignorante sobre el accidente del que habla Chitaru.

Traspasamos la entrada, un ostentoso palacio adornado con la luz naranja del atardecer y seis árboles de cerezo a cada lado de la calzada, frente a la puerta estaban paradas un grupo de sirvientes y las otras mujeres reclutadas.

Llegamos, bajamos de la carroza y las presentes nos reverenciaron y con toda educación devolvimos el gesto.

-Bienvenidas señoritas, permítanme presentarme, soy Hanabusa Sumireko su anfitriona- indica una mujer joven de cabello naranja y unos asombrosos ojos azulados color del cielo.

Realmente era hermosa, contextura delgada, barbilla fina, nariz pequeña, labios rosados, emocionada con el encuentro me apresuré en estrecharle la mano –Soy, Ichinose Haru, es un placer conocerla- quizás fui muy efusiva porque Hanabusa me apartó no con brusquedad pero sentí su incomodidad.

-Vaya, que muchacha para más alegre- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa colocándome a un lado.

-Perdón- susurré, vaya que me sentí avergonzada de mi misma, debo controlar mi afectuoso comportamiento.

-Ara, ara, vean lo que nos trajo la corriente 3- silba una mujer de seductora mirada, larga cabellera rosa, ojos ámbar hermosos y poseedora de una beldad que solo pudo ser concebida en el averno con los pensamientos más pecaminosos de los hombres condenados a pasar la eternidad ardiendo por la lujuria –Hinoyagi Haruki, oh, lo siento, ahora eres Sagae, ¿verdad? 3- su tono denotaba una burla descarada –Tal vez por ello prefieres que te digan, Akai Akuma, es imposible para ti escapar de la sangre maldita que recorre tus venas…

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Inukai- gruñe la pelirroja con una rabiosa sonrisa, se aparta del grupo refunfuñando -¿Por qué diablos está ella aquí?- tienen una historia juntas yo lo sé, ¿de qué tipo? No lo sé todavía pero la pelirosa sonrío complacida por la retirada de Haruki.

Después del recibimiento fuimos llevadas a nuestras habitaciones, amplios cuartos bien adornados con cuadros tradicionales y con objetos ordenados según el feng shui, saldríamos por la mañana así que por lo pronto nos prepararíamos para la cena, tuve la suerte de compartir mi habitación con Nio -¿Quién se desnuda primero?- me preguntó con una sonrisa tiburonesca, quizás no tengo tanta suerte.

-Nio- le reclame haciendo un mohín con mi boca.

-Tú te lo tomas muy en serio- fue su réplica –Iré a ducharme, tú puedes ir después- dijo al tomar su toalla y los utensilios de aseo –O antes- me sonrió pícaramente.

-Después será mejor- le digo devolviendo una sonrisa más cordial en respuesta, últimamente sus insinuaciones han aumentado, no sé si debería preocuparme por ello o no, es decir, siempre es así solo que ahora lo hace con más frecuencia.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena nos presentamos con nuestras mejores vestiduras a la mesa, Haruki todavía se veía un poco desalineada, si no tenía una vestimenta adecuada podía habérmela pedido a mí, aunque ahora que lo pienso eso se hubiera visto más inapropiado, mis atuendos no caben en alguien de su estatura, nos sentamos sobre los almohadones y nos deleitamos con las exquisiteces sobre la mesa.

-Entonces, señorita Hanabusa, ¿piensa acompañarnos en nuestra travesía?- inquiere Kouko abriendo una conversación formal.

-Por supuesto, me resulta emocionante salir a conocer el mundo y enterarme de todo lo que Japón se ha perdido por el aislamiento- indica con soberanía, todo en ella es elegante y majestuoso, su forma de hablar, sus movimientos y vestimenta.

Tokaku tras beber un poco de sake se incluye en la conversación –Esta afición por la cultura occidental terminará acabando con la nuestra.

-Difícil de creer- profiere una mujer castaña con anteojos, su cabello estaba amarrado en dos trenzas –Nuestra cultura es rica y las deidades y espíritus que nos rodean tienen tanto poder como las que conviven con el resto del mundo.

-Deidades, todavía las llamas así, Shiena- menciona Kaminaga –Son solo seres con grandes habilidades, solo existe un ser con tal poder para ser llamado Dios- Kenmochi sólo sonríe en desacuerdo y permanece en silencio.

Azuma resopla –Es a lo que me refiero, llega una nueva religión desde occidente con un solo Dios, al cual le dieron los dones de la omnipotencia, omnipresencia y omnisciencia…- Kaminaga se notaba irritada con esa falta de tacto con el tema de su fe, y si soy sincera también me incomoda a mí, no hace mucho que me convertí al cristianismo, me fascina su mensaje de amor y perdón pero no tengo la elocuencia para difundir el mensaje ante mis conocidos -Todo misericordioso y esperan que abandonemos a aquellos espíritus que si podemos ver y con los cuales interactuamos…

-Porque lo puedas ver y tenga habilidades impresionantes no lo convierte en un Dios, y si no puedes verlo y tampoco actúa, no existe, y hasta el momento no conozco nada que un ser humano no haya conseguido matar- dice Haruki impresionando a todos los que concurrían a la cena.

-Es una forma interesante de verlo- musito buscando calmar el ambiente-Pero, no puedes ver el aire y estás consciente de que existe y es vital para todos.

Nio mostrando una sonrisa gatuna habló –Las leyendas se forman y nacen los dioses- no sé porque lo dijo, estaba fuera de contexto, quizás sólo quería decirlo y ya, suele hacerlo.

Namatame secundando a Hashiri profiere –Es verdad, no es relevante si los seres que conocemos son dioses o sí existe un creador todopoderoso, en un par de siglos si cumplimos grandes hazañas en vida, seremos inmortalizadas como leyendas.

-Isuke, desea eso, gloria y reconocimiento, espero conseguirlos con este viaje 3- menciona levantando su vaso de Sake.

-Concuerdo- pronuncia Sumireko al colocarse de pie –Brindo por nuestro viaje y que regresemos con riquezas y proezas dignas de ser recordadas a través de las generaciones de mortales e inmortales- clama a viva voz con un orgullo y deseo ferviente -¡Kampai!

-¡KAMPAI!- fue en lo único que estuvimos de acuerdo esa noche, de un trago todas bebieron el alcohol, a excepción de mí, yo no tolero el licor.

Muchos otros temas salieron a relucir esa noche pero muy poco interesantes para mí, nos fuimos a las recámaras, tuve que ayudar a Nio pues se pasó con las copas como acostumbra, ahora me preparo para dormir, mañana embarcaremos los barco a vapor que el señor Mitsubishi fabricó, estoy muy emocionada, y todavía faltan tres integrantes, las desconozco mis tía las traerá, mi corazón se agita emocionada con la cercanía de nuestro viaje.

 **Bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Debería regresar a mi estilo o continuar con este? Este capítulo fue tranquilo y habrán muchos como este pero no significa que no existirá acción y drama más adelante. Nos leemos luego, ¡Larga vida al Yuri!**

 **P.D: Os invito nuevamente a participar del foro que he creado, por favor espero en verdad que la comunidad de escritores y fans participen para revitalizar el fandom, os espero camaradas.**


	3. Malos Augurios

**Me niego a dejar morir a este fandom, así que aquí me tienen, actualizando otra historia y espero ayude pues estaré inactivo por un tiempo, esto debe compensarlo, levanten sus manos y envíen su ki al fandom, necesita de nuestra energía.**

 **Bueno, ya lo saben los peronajes de AnR no me pertenecen, prosigan:**

 **MALOS AUGURIOS**

"Servid a Jehová con temor, y alegraos con temblor" **Salmos 2:11**

La expectativa del viaje no me dejaba descansar, tal fue mi insomnio que pude escuchar los susurros de Nio, y desearía nunca haberlos escuchado, sus sueños son muy raros, el sol comenzó a asomarse por mi ventana, sabía que ya no podría dormir así que tomé mis utensilios de aseo y decidí ir a tomar un baño en el río, me sentía con ganas de limpiarme al aire libre, el barco partiría a las seis de la tarde por lo cual también era una buena forma de ocupar mi tiempo.

Al salir el calor matutino del astro dorado acaricia mi piel, llena de energía me escabullí por los pasillos, salí por la puerta lateral, me dirijo con emoción por el sendero estrecho que me llevaría al río.

-¿Uh? ¿Haru?- escucho, descubro a la dueña de la voz, Haruki vistiendo una blusa blanca y más bragas del mismo color sale de entre unos arbustos, no falta decir que muchas preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza -Buenos días- me saluda con una jovial sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Haruki- respondo rápidamente -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ummh, oh, venía a bañarme y de repente el jabón se me cayó entre estas plantas, jejejeje, iba aventándolo al aire- me contesta un poco abochornada -Ven, vamos, nos bañaremos juntas- entonces fui yo quien se sonrojó.

No me opuse, ambas somos mujeres y aunque a ella le gusten las chicas, sé que no le sería infiel a su esposa, seguimos con el resto del camino abrigadas de las miradas ajenas por una hilera de árboles, conversamos sobre el inminente viaje.

-Siempre quise salir y conocer el mundo pero extrañas circunstancias y algunos imprevistos me lo impidieron, luego me casé y tuve que trabajar día y noche para alimentar a mi familia- profiere Sagae suspirando con pesadez al terminar -Soy de una familia noble, no me prepararon para esto, pero no me arrepiento- menciona esbozando una sonrisa, ella está cansada, su mirada con ojeras lo decía a pesar de ello sus ojos conservaban un brillo vivaz.

-Es bueno que tengas esta aventura entonces- le digo con amabilidad -Yo también deseaba salir a explorar pero mi tía es muy sobre protectora y me lo impedía, logré convencerla y hoy estoy lista para partir.

-Me encanta tu entusiasmo- me dice sacudiendo mi cabello -Es una lástima que lo vayas a perder- profiere dejándome aturdida, ¿porqué sigue diciendo cosas como esas?

Estando cerca del riachuelo pude escuchar el agua salpicando y moviendo la fina capa sedimentaria del fondo, llegamos a la pequeña playa de arena gris en la orilla, al poner nuestros pies descalzos sobre el suelo arenoso percibimos la presencia de una mujer saliendo del agua, la belleza que salió solo podría haber sido una ninfa de río, sus senos generosos resplandecían con el agua, tenían un sutil movimiento mientras la mujer caminaba balanceando sus amplias caderas, la cintura era pequeña, vientre delgado, piernas carnosas, nalgas redondas y firmes, inclusive me sentí atraída a aquella magnífica aparición, lujuria era el nombre de tal ser.

-Haruki 3- silba la mujer -¿Vienes a recordar viejos tiempos?- menciona logrando que Haruki apretara la mandíbula reprimiendo su ira, no sé qué tipo de relación pudieron haber tenido pero ahora Sagae la odia con todo su ser.

-Si fuera así te hubiera ido a buscar en un burdel- contesta la pelirroja, Isuke ahora era quien apretaba los dientes enardecida.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- gruñe mostrándole los dientes blancos y bien cuidados que poseía.

-Tú sabes como- espeta Sagae hiriendo aún más a la pelirosa, se notó en su mirada que adquirió cierto decaimiento.

-Idiota, no tenías ni idea de lo que...- decía cuando un brazo escamoso se apareció de entre al agua, agarró el brazo de Isuke y la hundió ante nuestra sorpresa.

-¡AAAAAAH!- grité aterrada y paralizada, sabía lo que era, un Kappa, un destino terrible le esperaba a esa mujer y yo estaba ahí para presenciarlo.

-¡Maldición!- escucho antes de ver a Haruki lanzarse al río.

-¡Ahí!- escucho que alguien grita, volteo, un grupo de guardias siendo guiados por Chitaru se apresuraban en llegar, estaban muy lejos, arriba en la colina, no podían ayudarnos a tiempo.

-¡Aaah!- escucho aquel quejido femenino, regreso mi vista al río, la pelirosa se arrastraba por agua tosiendo con dificultad y respirando erráticamente, de inmediato olvidé mi miedo y la socorrí.

-Apóyese en mí- le digo al colocar su brazo sobre mi hombro y asirla por la cintura para ayudarla a salir, sé que es estúpido pero la cercanía de ese deseable cuerpo desnudo que tocaba mi piel descubierta me excitó, su aroma sublime sólo provocó que mi corazón se agitara aún más, decidí ignorar mis emociones abrumadoras y me centré en sacarla del agua.

Una vez fuera llegaron los guardias -¿Qué pasó?- inquiere Namatame con prisa.

-Un...kappa- pronuncia Isuke mientras escupía agua, usé mi toalla para cubrirla aunque deseaba seguir admirando aquel escultural cuerpo, todavía me pregunto porque no pude yo haber sido bendecida con tal perfección, mis medidas no son despreciables pero tampoco tan admirables, sí, estoy celosa de su suerte.

-Rayos- clama Namatame mirando la calma en la que se encontraba el agua, ya eran un par de minutos que Sagae había entrado.

Mi pecho se entumeció ante la sola idea de que aquella chica fue tomada por ese monstruo, en la superficie del riachuelo se genera una perturbación, el agua salpica y se arremolina, entonces pude percibir unos cabellos rojos saliendo, mi horrible sensación minimizó cuando la vi alzarse por sobre las aguas, tenía grandes rasguños por el cuerpo, su blusa destrozada permitía apreciar su busto el cual tenía una belleza diferente al de la pelirosa, moderado pero firme, pezones más pequeños y cierta rigidez donde los músculos pectorales se encontraban y si debo hablar de músculos debo admitir que me impresionó su abdomen, no creía que un cuerpo humano pudiera tener tanta definición y seguir luciendo femenino, ella salía con lentitud, me fijé mejor y noté que arrastraba algo.

-No es posible- musita Chitaru sin querer creer lo que veían sus ojos, la pelirroja sacaba el cuerpo inerte del Kappa, yo tampoco lo creía pero ahí estaba, cabeza calva en el centro rodeado por un pelambre negro, piel escamosa, manos palmeadas, un caparazón en la espalda, la criatura tenía abierto sus ojos, sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos, la lengua le caía por un costado mientras saliva se derramaba de su boca, Haruki cansada de cargarlo lo avienta a la arena.

-¡Haruki!- grito sonriendo, sentí gran alivio, la conozco poco tiempo pero ya me agrada, tome la toalla de Sagae y fui a cubrirla con un abrazo.

-Gracias, Haru- dice agotada, y no es para menos un Kappa es un demonio de piel impenetrable no me imaginaba que hizo para matarlo.

-Le rompiste el cuello- dice Chitaru que se agachó a revisar el cuerpo.

Tras esas palabras todos los presentes comenzaron a susurrar frases de asombro y temor, no comprendo el miedo que la pelirroja causa tal vez se deba a la "sangre maldita" que mencionó Isuke.

-Llévenlo a la armería, que me fabriquen una armadura con su piel- pide cubriendo sus heridas con la toalla, Chitaru asiente.

Sagae agotada pretende irse pero es detenida por la pelirosa que la cogió de la muñeca y pronuncia con suavidad -Gracias.

-No tienes porque- indica al seguir su camino de regreso al Palacio, yo la acompañé, después de todo ya no tenía ganas de bañarme en el río, una ducha era más segura.

-¿Debes estar bromeando?- fue lo primero que dijo Nio cuando le conté lo ocurrido.

-¡Es verdad, salió del agua arrastrando esa cosa!- indico con euforia, claro que yo tampoco lo creyera si no lo hubiera presenciado.

Hashiri pareció aceptar mi anécdota como verdad, su rostro se puso pálido, y empezó a temblar -De sólo pensar que eso podría ocurrirte estando sola me da escalofríos- menciona al lanzarse sobre mí acostándome en la cama, me abraza con fuerza colocando su mentón sobre mi hombro y me susurró -Desde ahora, tu despertar será el mío, seguiré tu camino y tu lecho también acogerá mi sueño- puedo sentir su tibio aliento contra mi cuello y sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a mi cintura, sé que no puedo seguir ignorando los actos de Nio, ella está enamorada o ilusionada conmigo, nunca estuve más confundida y dudosa de cómo proceder, la quiero mucho, pero jamás me he sentido especialmente atraída a una mujer o a un hombre, soy una romántica es verdad, una romántica sin ninguna relación previa o verdadero interés en el amor más allá de la inspiración que me provoca, he sopesado la idea de que soy un ser asexual,esto, esto me supera.

-Nio- susurro entre suspiros, resisto las ganas de abrazarla con la misma intensidad, no quiero que se haga una idea errónea, ella es mi mejor amiga, la conozco de toda la vida, fuimos educadas juntas, prácticamente somos hermanas.

-Haru- murmulla, siento su lengua acariciando mi cuello, un gemido escapa de mi garganta y cuando su mano se posó en mi pecho no pude soportar más, me sacudí escapando de su agarre y salí presurosa de la habitación, ni siquiera pude ver la expresión en su rostro cuando huí, seguro estaba decepcionada, perdón Nio, no puedo corresponderte.

Me dirigí al único lugar donde Nio no entraría, la biblioteca, no puedo encararla, no todavía.

-Haru- la voz de Kouko me distrae.

-Kouko, buenos días- saludo.

Se acerca sosteniendo unos libros -Escuché lo que pasó, ¿estás bien?

-No...digo sí...no, no me pasó nada- me puse tan nerviosa que no pude articular una oración decente.

-¿Uh? Que bien- expresa confundida, me alegro que Kaminaga no sea de esas personas curiosas cualquier otro me hubiera preguntado por ese nerviosismo -Dicen que Sagae le quebró el cuello, ¿es verdad?- ella se veía más interesada en el asunto del Kappa.

-Sí, no sé cómo fue posible- admito, un demonio como ese es más fuerte que un humano, de donde sacaba tal fuerza la pelirroja.

-Sígueme, te contaré algo- dijo tan serena como siempre, la seguí hasta que nos sentamos frente a una mesa -No sabes sobre el mito que rodea a la familia Hinoyagi, ¿verdad?

Sacudo mi cabeza en negación, debe ser algún cuento rural pues yo he leído todos los libros míticos y folclóricos del Imperio.

-Te contaré- dice al sentarse adecuadamente -Hace mucho tiempo existía una mujer hermosa, su belleza fue tal que un Dios de fuego bajo a la tierra en busca de ella, cuando fue rechazado...

-Tomó a la mujer por la fuerza...- era Haruki, el susto que me provocó fue nada en comparación del rostro aterrorizado de Kouko -De aquel ultraje nació un niño con poderes de fuego, Amateratsu viendo tal abominable acto envió al Dios al Yomi, pero el daño estuvo hecho aquella criatura que nació tuvo que vivir con la maldición de matar con fuego cada vez que la ira se apoderaba de él, tras asesinar a su familia levantó un grito al cielo diciendo "Que mi sangre no descanse hasta que el responsable de mi dolor sea exterminado por mi mano", desde entonces cada hijo primogénito de la familia Hinoyagi nace con poderes de fuego y sólo él transmite el poder a su primer descendiente hasta que ese Dios caiga ante sus manos- explica sentándose con nosotras.

-Eres tú, ¿cierto?- digo con respeto.

La pelirroja sonríe -No sé que tanto es cierto pero de que puedo crear fuego...lo hago- su mano se enciende en llamas sorprendiéndome, Kouko también se veía maravillada, son escasos los seres mágicos que poseen el poder del fuego y más raros son los que puedan controlarlo como ella hacía -Ahora, ¿dónde están las cartas náuticas? Quiero familiarizarme con la geografía- indica al levantarse, es una suerte de que no le afecte la supuesta maldición que recae en ella pero si eso te dota de la fuerza necesaria para asesinar un Kappa y prender fuego con las manos no me parece tan terrible.

Se acercaba la hora de partir y tuve obligatoriamente que toparme con Nio, evité mirarla, lo hice tan bien que no sé cuál era el gesto de su cara cada que me veía, llegamos a los astilleros y yo estuve demasiado callada, basta con decir que incluso Tokaku me llamó la atención por ello.

-No creí que extrañaría verte parlanchina- fue lo que me dijo -¿Te impresionó el ataque del Kappa?- afirme con mi cabeza, era en parte cierto, todavía estaba abrumada por aquel susto pero lo de Nio era más preocupante -A mí me impresiona lo osadas que se han vuelto esas criaturas, mira que atacar doncellas tan cerca de la ciudad- no había pensado en ello, es verdad esos seres suelen actuar en fuentes de agua apartadas, no en un afluente transitado como un riachuelo cerca de un palacio.

-Algo los ha incitado a expandirse, es algún tipo de energía oscura que emana de los bosques sombríos- señala Nio, su voz era normal, no percibí congoja o algo similar, di un leve suspiro y le dirigí la mirada recibiendo una sonrisa como recompensa, una sonrisa presuntuosa y bufona, se divertía con mi incomodidad, típico de Nio.

-Eso es algo de lo que deberán ocuparse las autoridades locales, nosotros zarpamos hacia la mar- profiere Hanabusa al acercarse por detrás, venía acompañada por un hombre canoso de elegante vestir -Permitan que les presente al sensei Mitsubishi- indica con un encantador tono.

Nos vimos obligadas a reverenciar a tan distinguido personaje, ese hombre trajo la industria y el modernismo a Japón.

-Mucho gusto, señoritas- nos saluda cortésmente.

-El gusto es nuestro- menciona Nio -¿Acaso el sensei planea acompañarnos?

-Oh, no señorita, sólo vengo a celebrar la botadura de mis buques- profiere con una suave articulación de voz.

Mientras Nio conversaba con el señor Mitsubishi Sumireko fue distraída por Shiena que le susurró unas palabras -Disculpen, señor Mitsubishi, Meichi desea hablar con usted- indica.

-Por supuesto, hasta luego señoritas- se despide cordialmente, mi tía es alguien importante, la mano derecha del emperador y todo el mundo le tiene gran respeto, nunca me sorprende que cuando su nombre es mencionado alguien deba moverse a otro sitio.

-Este barco es hermoso- comenta Tokaku mirando el largo de la nave -70 metros de eslora, 7 de manga y 3,25 de calado, perfecto para aguas poco profundas.

-No tenía idea de que te gustaran tanto los barcos, Tokaku- expresó genuinamente asombrada.

-Mi padre es Almirante- responde mientras toca el metal -Además, fijaos en sus partes, cuatro calderas, dos máquinas de triple expansión, dos hélices, cuatro cañones de 75mm, dos ametralladoras y un tubo lanzatorpedos, un perfecto buque diplomático, camarotes individuales, comedor y dos bodegas, una de provisiones y otra para lo que recolectemos.

-Son tres no te olvides de la munición y repuestos- menciona Nio -A todo esto, ¿de dónde sacaste todos los detalles de la nave?

-Por un demonio, que mi padre es almirante- gruñe dirigiendo una cruda mirada a la rubia.

-¡CUIDADO!- escuchamos, el terror con que esa palabra resonó sacudió nuestro cuerpo, nos apartamos del barco sin saber cuál era el peligro del que nos alertaban -¡AAAAAAH!- un gutural y desgarrador chillido recorrió el astillero, un hombre caía desde el buque su cuerpo golpeó contra los andamios, todo me pareció ir lento tan lento que pude apreciar con detalle el horror, la cabeza del hombre se incrustó en una varilla metálica la sangre nos salpicó, la vara entró por debajo de la mejilla y salió por la sien contraria, la sangre se derramaba por la boca, el cráneo hecho añicos permitía observar materia encefálica escurriéndose, fue espantoso, no lo soporté me lancé entre lágrimas a los brazos de Nio, que importaba que todavía me sintiera confusa respecto a los sentimientos de ella hacia mí, no quería seguir mirando aquella grotesca escena, sé que ocurrió hace unas horas pero esos ojos desorbitados me acompañarán cuando logre dormir, y me seguirán cada día de mi vida, ese instante comprendí la futilidad de la vida, un segundo vasta y sobra para acabar con una vida, horrible, mi estómago se retuerce de tan sólo recordar, mis ojos siguen enrojecidos por las lágrimas que solté, la muerte ataca en cualquier momento no le interesa la estabilidad mental de quienes observen su labor, no quiero recordar, deseo olvidar, me aferró con fuerza a Nio, lloro como si el difunto fuera conocido mío, fue espantoso.

-Todo está bien, Haru, todo está bien- me susurra Nio acariciando mi espalda, su voz fue tan consoladora.

-Sácala de aquí, Hashiri- ordena Tokaku, entre las dos me llevaron de regreso a la mansión, mis piernas no respondían.

Pasé el resto de la tarde sentada frente a un espejo con un paño húmedo quitando la sangre que me saltó y proseguí haciéndolo incluso cuando ya no hubo rastro de ella, mi rostro empezaba a irritarse, por suerte Nio estaba conmigo y evitó que me arruinara el rostro, me contuvo contra su pecho hasta que sacié mis ganas de llorar, mi cuerpo cedió al cansancio emocional y me dormí.

-El barco está por partir- escuché un susurro tras mi puerta, reconocí la voz de Shiena, miré por la ventana y el naranja del cielo me sorprendió ya era muy tarde -Partimos en una hora, Meichi se impacienta.

-No está lista, debe reponerse- esa era Nio preocupada por mí, debo reconsiderar corresponder a sus sentimientos pero no hoy y seguramente no está semana, la impresión de la muerte no se desvanece.

-Nio, debemos ir- reconocí aquella voz severa -Tendrá que reponerse en el barco, me perdí la botadura por estar al pendiente de ella- sus palabras son graves y carentes de calor, pero lo último que dijo me demuestra que me aprecia aunque le provoque problemas, la puerta se abrió y la vi, su cabello castaño siempre peinado, sus ojos rosas brillantes mirándome -Arriba Haru, esto querías, ya debemos salir- profiere acariciando mi pelo, su mano suave recorrió mis mejillas como lo haría una madre.

-Voy- susurro perdida en la forma tan maternal con la que me miraba.

Con ayuda de Nio preparé mis maletas y estuve justo a tiempo para partir, sé que no lo he mencionado pero fueron dos naves las inauguradas, dos buques gemelos, Argo y Amateratsu, yo abordé el primero y mi tía el segundo, nosotros navegaríamos por el Océano Pacífico y ella tomaría ruta por la Asia continental, antes de subir Yuri me besó la frente y me deseo buena suerte, es una lástima yo esperaba intimar más con ella, viví todo el tiempo con ella en ausencia de su presencia, siempre ocupada en asuntos más vitales que mi existencia.

-Dis...disculpe- una chica de mirada tierna me tocó el brazo, su cabello era de un plateado hermoso -Estoy...

-¿Perdida?- supuse y ella asintió, mi voz era igual de apagada y tímida que ella -Te ayudaré- dije.

-Haru...- pronunció Nio.

-El barco está por partir, ¿que pasaría si debe ir en la otra nave?- explico, ella pareció comprender -¿Estaba con alguien?- le pregunté a la muchacha.

-Sí...mi hermana- contesta, sus ojos morados temblaban con cada palabra, se veía tan indefensa.

-¿Como es ella?

-Igual a mí.

-Oh, gemelas, habrá una para ambas- bromea Nio, le dirijo una mirada de reprobación -Lo siento- susurra agachando la mirada.

Emprendimos la búsqueda, los minutos pasaban las amarras fueron soltadas y el barco dejó el puerto, siendo despedido por una gran muchedumbre, cuando esto ocurrió debimos desistir, está chica tendría que acompañarnos, dijo que pertenecía a los pasajeros de la nave así que estaba donde debía.

-¡Mahiru!- oímos gritar.

Nuestra acompañante sonrió al escuchar el sonido -¡Shinya!- clama, el par se abrazó muy emocionado, la otra gemela tenía una gran cicatriz en el rostro y vestía un uniforme marinero que contrastaba con el vestido tradicional de su hermana.

-Mahiru, dije que esperarás en el camarote- expresa sosteniendo las mejillas de la chica.

-Te tardabas...salí...me asuste, ellas me...ayudaron...

La muchacha nos vio y sonrió -Muchas gracias, señoritas, no saben como me hubiera afectado perderla.

-No fue nada- exclama Nio con su sonrisa de Gata.

Shinya esbozando una sonrisa pícara mira a su gemela y dice -Que buen par encontraste Mahiru, me alegra saber que siempre piensas en ambas- esta chica se llevará muy bien con Nio puedo presentirlo.

Mientras conversábamos llegaron el resto de las chicas.

Azuma se presentó con una reverencia -Haru, veo que ya conociste a las gemelas.

Hanabusa colocándose frente a Tokaku prosigue -Dejen que les presente a nuestra experta en botánica...- señala a una joven mujer de cabello morado, encantadores ojos marinos, debo admitir que quien quiera que nos haya reunido tiene buen gusto.

-Hi, soy Takechi Otoya, espero nos llevemos muy bien- menciona con una expresiva sonrisa, me miró, he visto ese tipo de mirada antes, hambrienta, la mirada de un depredador cuando divisa la presa que tanto había ansiado encontrar, la misma mirada de Haruki cuando besaba a su esposa; la saludamos con una reverencia.

-Y este es el capitán de la nave, Fujiro Miyamoto- presenta Sumireko, nuevamente saludamos con una inclinación, el hombre era alto, tez morena, cabello negro, un bigote adornaba su rostro, la ceja derecha se veía dividida en tres partes demostrando su experiencia.

-Mucho gusto señoritas, he venido ha invitarlas a participar de la cena inaugural en el comedor del capitán, el cual debo añadir también es suyo como Meichi-dono ordenó- comenta con elegancia.

Desearía poder escribir el resto del día, no puedo, mi cuerpo está cansado y mi mente también, el sueño me acecha, no, no quiero dormir, si lo hago veré aquel hombre morir de nuevo, ya no puedo escribir, mi mano tiembla, mi mente cede ante el recuerdo, puedo sentirlo, hoy conciliaré el sueño entre lágrimas y mañana despertaré con gritos.


	4. Místico y Vasto Azul

**Los personajes de AnR n me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, así que patente pendiente, quizás no llegue a gustarles a ustedes por traicionar la personalidad de las chicas pero si fueran personajes diferentes le veo potencial sigan por favor:  
**

 **MÍSTICO Y** **VASTO** **AZUL**

"Tiene toda arma por hojarasca, y del blandir de la jabalina se burla." **Job, 41:29.**

22 de agosto del año 1898 de nuestro señor, bitácora personal de Ichinose Haru.

La muerte de aquel hombre en mi presencia me traumatizó a tal punto que no he podido escribir hasta ahora, la impresión no se borra por completo pero hoy sucedió algo tan asombroso, irreal y magnífico que reavivó mi espíritu, no debo adelantarme antes ocurrieron otros asuntos menos interesantes que lo de hoy aunque no por ello insignificantes y son dignos de mención por ello los resumiré a continuación.

Madrugada del 19 de agosto:

Eran probablemente una hora después de la medianoche, yo no había dejado de llorar, no concebía el sueño, era atemorizante intentar cerrar los ojos, mi primer encuentro con una muerte brutal fue devastadora para mi cordura, mis ganas de dormir se veían atormentadas por ello, también ayudó el incesante vaivén del barco a causa de las olas y el frío húmedo de alta mar, me mantuve cobijada con mi mirada en el recubrimiento de madera que se colocó sobre el metal de los camarotes para dar un toque hogareño, la habitación era pequeña solo lo suficiente para una cama de una plaza y un escritorio, teníamos un baño que compartíamos solo entre nosotras, a excepción de la señorita Hanabusa la cual tenía un baño privado, en los cuartos contiguos yacían Nio y Chitaru, y en toda mi autocompación una pregunta visitaba mi mente trastornada, ¿cómo pueden dormir con todas estas sacudidas?

Mi puerta se abrió con lentitud, provocándome una arritmia horrible, me quité la cobija y dirigí mis ojos a la entrada, era Nio lo cual me calmó con prontitud -¿Nio?- pronuncio muy confundida.

-Vine a ver cómo estás- me dijo con una sonrisa a penas visible por la oscuridad se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi rostro –Tus ojos enrojecidos me dicen que no te encuentras bien- profiere al abrazarme, colocando mi cabeza contra su busto, su calor y cariño me conmovieron, su gesto estremeció mis pensamientos, mis lágrimas regresaron, esta vez no con temor, era una paz extraña, dolorosa y preciosa, no sé, no puedo describirlo, nos acostamos en la cama, cubiertas por las mismas cobijas y con ella a mi lado pude conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad.

Desperté con ella todavía sosteniéndome contra su pecho, las pesadillas no me atormentaron y en ese instante comprendí que Nio cumpliría la promesa que me susurró, y yo debería hacer lo posible para agradecer aquellos sentimientos que me profesaba, aunque pude dormir los estragos en mi mente no disminuían.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, tuve tiempo para conocer mejor a las gemelas y agradarle a Sumireko con una charla gratificante sobre la diplomacia internacional y las tendencias del mercado, materias de negocio las cuales aquella señorita de noble cuna encontraba tan atrayentes como lo son para mí la literatura universal; por otro lado la chica que fungía como botánico no perdió ni un segundo para insinuar sus intenciones románticas para con mi persona, desde luego lo hizo en privado el instante mismo en que Nio se alejo un poco de mí, fui tajante al rechazarla pero así lo vi yo, a ella no pareció quedarle claro, su actitud no me resultaba exasperante y su interés en mi no me enfadaba, era encantadora y carismática, llena de energía y sagacidad, mi amabilidad innata quizás le hizo pensar que tenía oportunidad; cambiando de tema, logré ver a Tokaku más abierta con las otras, especialmente Namatame, incluso las vi sonreírse, me uní a sus conversaciones por unos minutos, a su manera era entretenido hablar con ellas, más pendientes de tácticas de batalla, estratagemas, armamento militar y los códigos de honor de un guerrero, son bushi en toda regla; también me reuní con Shiena y Kouko las cuales platicaban con Haruki y el capitán, esas cuatro personas tenían un interés común conmigo curiosidad por el mundo exterior y sus costumbres, en lugar de hablar de nuestras perspectivas parecía que charlábamos sobre nuestros sueños más privados, pero el capitán siempre sacaba al aire un comentario que nos devolvía a la realidad, un hombre sereno y con los pies en la tierra y la cabeza en las nubes, le gustaba soñar pero conocía la realidad y no la despreciaba; después de almorzar tuve la oportunidad de cruzar palabras con Inukai, Nio me acompañó en esa tarea que fue una travesía en si misma, no fue agradable estar con ella, su presunción era mayor inclusive que la de Hanabusa, sus palabras agrias me hicieron arrepentirme, no por ello iba desistir de mis intentos por agradarle, percibo cierto miedo y enojo primordial atrapado dentro de ella, cuando aquello logre escapar la podré ver sonreír genuinamente y abre dado por hecha mi labor.

Avanzada la tarde me acerqué a los barandales de cubierta y asomé mi cabeza para admirar el inmenso mar, el sol naranja teñía el agua con su color, lucía tan irreal, manchas anaranjadas que un instante cambiaban a un azul oscuro casi negro con las ondulaciones parecía un ienzo vivo, una obra viviente con el tamaño del mundo donde muchos encuentran su sustento y otros tantos su fin, mientras miraba hacia el horizonte paulatinamente un mareo poderoso se hizo presente en mí y me llevó a pasar el resto del día vomitando y temblando en mi camarote con Nio como mi médico, eso fue agraviante y degradante, ¿yo que tanto deseaba viajar tenía náuseas? Irónico, mi estómago no soporta el mar, y gran parte de esta travesía será por barco, solo puedo darle gracias a Nio por estar al pediente de una chica tan vulnerable como yo, jamás podría devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por mí todos estos años.

20 de agosto:

Mis náuseas se vieron resueltas al despertar ese día, salí a la cubierta y un alboroto ocurría, algún ignorante decidió coquetear con la pelirosa del barco y ahora estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, el capitán se notaba furibundo pero no con Inukai, sino con el marinero que se atrevió faltarle el respeto no solo a Isuke, al barco, al capitán, a las órdenes que les repartió antes de iniciar el viaje en los cuales al parecer constaba no faltarnos el respeto con insinuaciones sexuales o actos más deplorables, paró las funciones del barco por dos horas para propinar una reprimenda a los marineros, fue ayudado por sus oficiales, esas dos horas los tuvo haciendo ejercicio bajo un sofocante sol y un viento salino por el error de un solo hombre, el temperamento férreo del capitán me alegró pues 12 mujeres en altamar rodeadas por 60 hombres llenos de testosterona no era un panorama muy confiable, solo han sido un par de días de viaje y ya teníamos ese tipo de problemas, por supuesto que un hombre no podría contener sus impulsos primarios cuando apreciaba la figura magnífica de Isuke.

Entre los oficiales de Miyamoto se encontraban Daiko Maeno, primer oficial, de amplios hombros y baja estatura, calvo, mirada agresiva pero de un humor agradable, sus historias arrancaban carcajadas a los tripulantes y sus amenazas los hacían callarse, el único defecto que puedo percibir en este hombre es su gusto innato por la comida, pues su figura es redondeada.

Kawa Tatsumoto, segundo oficial, hombre joven de mirada vivaz, un largo cabello negro, reservado en sus opiniones referente a la tripulación del barco, solo abría la boca para informar la "derrota" que demostraba menor riesgo para la nave o dar a conocer el reporte del jefe de máquinas.

Akira Kobayasi, tercer oficial, su labor es puramente administrativa y al igual que su trabajo era muy práctico, buscando ahorrar dinero y al mismo mantener al barco en movimiento, por ello charlaba frecuentemente con el segundo oficial para aprovechar las corrientes de agua y disminuir el consumo de combustible, lo cual a algunos les molestaba, decían que navegabamos a velocidad de crusero.

Tras la reprimenda se nos pidió mantenernos en los camarotes el resto del día para apaciguar los ánimos de los hombres, en ese instante deseaba con fervor que pronto llegáramos a un puerto, nuestra primera parada era Hawai y no faltaba mucho para ello, todo el día fue como un limbo, lo único rescatable que salió de todo resultó ser nuestro encierro pues pudimos interactuar en una charla grupal que duró gran parte de la tarde, también salieron a relucir ciertas asperezas entre las chicas, nada pasó de comentarios insinuantes y risas nerviosas, las risas sinceras se hicieron presentes gracias a Nio y Haruki, ayudadas en ocasiones por Shinya y Otoya, cuando llegó la hora de dormir concluí que fue un día gris, pues mis náuseas me acompañaron por la tarde, es desastroso en cada regurgitación sentía que mis entrañas salían por mi boca, es una sensación espantosa y el dolor en mi vientre a causa de los constantes vómitos se mantuvieron en mí hasta que logré dormir.

21 de agosto:

Por las diez de la mañana el capitán decidió reducir el estrés producido por el incidente del día anterior de sus hombres con una pequeña demostración del armamento que llevaba el barco.

-¿Tenemos munición suficiente como para desperdiciarla?- inquiere Azuma mientras acompañábamos al capitán en los preparativos.

El capitán sonríe como si aquella pregunta fuera tan ingenua como innecesaria –Señorita, debemos poner a prueba el armamento pues no se lo hizo en puerto debido a la apresurada construcción y botadura del navío- el señor Miyamoto saca un pequeño papel de su chaleco negro, lo vuelve a guardar y continua –Además, cualquier objeto que no se use termina averiándose.

Estando en el puente el capitán manda las órdenes y los dos cañones de proa lanza estruendosos disparos de 75 mm, sucesiones de disparos por cinco minutos y proceden a probar los cañones de popa, no ocurrió nada.

-Informe- pide el capitán.

-Se atascó- profiere el primer oficial.

Un severo gesto se apoderó del rostro del capitán –Saquen, esa maldita bomba de tiempo de mi barco- gruñe con un tono grave y lúgubre, de inmediato se dio la orden y un aura pesada nos cubrió.

-¿Es algo malo?- me atreví a preguntar sabiendo la respuesta.

-Totalmente- me responde –Si explota dentro del barco nuestro viaje acabará sin siquiera haber empezado.

Los siguientes minutos fueron tensos, pudimos observar como cuatro hombres sacaron la munición a la cubierta y la arrojaron por la borda acabando con nuestra angustia.

Tras aquel susto continuaron, las ametralladoras no mostraron averías, eran dos una en babor y otro a estribor, el capitán se negó a probar los torpedos –Es una munición muy costosa como para gastarla innecesariamente- dijo.

Mientras llegaba la hora del almuerzo Isuke terminó convenciendo a las dos pelirrojas altas del grupo para que se enfrentaran en un combate de entrenamiento, se generaron dos bandos bueno tres, uno apoyaba a Chitaru y el otro Haruki, y el tercero conformado solo por mí quería que desistieran, como de costumbre ignoraron mis comentarios bien intencionados.

Me sorprendió lo fácil que fue para Chitaru derribar a Haruki, Sagae se levantó y pidió la revancha con una sonrisa, la estatura y peso de Namatame le darían una ventaja injusta si Sagae no tuviera una fuerza sobrehumana, Chitaru volvió a conseguirlo, sus técnicas de derribo combinadas con sus patadas de Aikido eran excelsas, dominó a su oponente en todo la pelea, no se arrojaron golpes pero las caídas sonaban fuertes y cada vez que Haruki golpeaba el piso se estremecía y quejaba hasta que al final dijo –Esta bien, te doy la victoria, de lo contrario voy a romperme la espalda- sin mostrar resentimiento alguno abrazó y levantó a la ganadora era una forma de mostrar su fuerza para no quedar tan mal frente a todos.

Más tarde cuando las luces solares daban paso al crepúsculo el capitán, dos de sus oficiales y Tokaku y Haruki se reunieron en la popa para unas prácticas de tiro, el capitán mostró sus dotes como tirador atinando a los platos de arcilla con su rifle winchester, el cual ofreció para que todos lo usaran para aprovechar el tiempo pues pronto se iría la luz y solo él tenía un rifle semiautomático, con lo que no contaba es que la pelirroja que los acompañaba no sabía disparar y en su lugar arrojaba bolas llameantes hacia los blancos –Debo decir que me impresiona tu control sobre el fuego pero también me molesta tu artimaña, sin un rifle es trampa- mencionó el capitán tan sereno como siempre.

-Lo lamento señor- indica la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-No lo hagas, me has dado una idea- evidentemente usó a la pelirroja como una fuente de luz artificial y pudieron continuar con su juego hasta que llegó la hora de cenar.

En la cena se nos deleitó con un banquete e historias náuticas de nuestro capitán, salieron a colación varias historias de serpientes marinas y sirenas, claro que hace mucho las serpientes marinas dejaron de ser un problema, cuando la humanidad descubrió las armas de pólvora casi exterminan a esas criaturas en cuanto a las sirenas o mejor dicho tritones se hicieron conocer como dos naciones soberanas en 1880, unos meses después de mi nacimiento, ellos son los Pacíficos y Atlantes, cada quien gobernando su lado del globo, al aceptar los tratados internacionales y mostrarse como seres pensantes y sensibles la gente dejó de temerles y ahora colaboraban con muchas naciones.

Terminada la cena me dispuse a dormir, una gran sonrisa se formó en mis labios y la acostumbrada alegría que desprendo regreso a mí pues los vómitos no me atosigaron ese día, parecía ser una jornada relajada obviando el caso de la munición pero la tripulación lo olvido con prontitud, al llegar a mi cuarto me vi sorprendida por Otoya, que sólo usaba un camisón, uno de los míos, a mí me llegaba hasta las rodillas en cambio a ella prácticamente no le cubría nada, sus largas piernas totalmente descubiertas extendidas sobre mi cama en una postura tan insinuante como la misma personalidad de la pelimorada, no pude articular palabra, me quedé boquiabierta escudriñando la sensual imagen que tenía delante, con un gesto provocativo me invitó a la cama y yo ni corta ni perezosa, salí de esa habitación a esconderme donde Nio, la encontré sentada frente a su escritorio con lo que parecía una enciclopedia antigua.

-Nio, ayúdame- susurré tan pronto cerré la puerta.

Hashiri se mostró muy intrigada en un principio -¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto saliendo de su silla, no estaba preocupada ella me conocía y sabía que huía de alguna situación incómoda.

-La botánica, está en mi cuarto usando mi camisón- le explico apurada.

Nio sonríe ampliamente y dice -¿Y qué haces aquí? Yo en tu lugar estaría aprovechando el postre gratis.

-¡Nio!- reclamó hinchando mis mejillas.

-¡Harucchi!- escuchamos la voz cantarina de la pelimorada, ¡agh! Ese apodo que resuena tan molesto en mis oídos, no tengo problemas con los apodos solo no me gusta la forma artificial con que lo pronuncia, sus insinuaciones amorosas tampoco serían un problema si no la hubiera visto coquetear con Shiena y Haruki, las cuales también la rechazaron con más ímpetu que el mío y seguramente por eso sigue intentando conmigo, ¿porqué me es tan difícil elevar mi voz para rechazar a alguien?

Llegó a tocar la puerta y Nio al fin accedió a esconderme, no había mucho de donde elegir así que me metí bajo el escritorio a rezar porque no pasara de la puerta.

-¡Hola!- dicen ambas apenas se abre la puerta, son muy enérgicas y efusivas, oh, efusividad algo que he perdido desde mi encuentro con la muerte, debo tratar de recuperarlo, el mundo siempre necesita que le dediquen una sonrisa.

Takechi estira el cuello para mirar dentro, lo cual debo decir era innecesario puesto que Nio era mucho más pequeña que ella, en realidad era la más baja del barco -¿Buscabas algo?- pregunta la rubia para distraer a nuestra visitante.

La pelimorada inclinándose para verla a los ojos le dice con algarabía -¡Sí! Estaba jugando con Harucchi, ¿no la viste por casualidad?

-No.

Otoya insiste -Juraría que la oí entrar en algún lugar cerca, ¿te molestaría que entre a ver?

El semblante de Nio se torna lúgubre y esbozando una sonrisa afilada responde con un tono rasposo -Sí, me molesta, ve a jugar en otro lado- a pesar de la diferencia de estatura pude percibir como un escalofrío invadió a la intrusa.

Retrocede y de forma nerviosa profiere al irse -Perdón por molestar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró salí presurosa de mi escondite y muy animada sostuve las manos de Nio y saltamos dando vueltas -Fue increíble, ¿cómo lo haces?- dije entusiasmada.

Nio igual de contenta me responde-Práctica.

Nuestro baile improvisado se detuvo y me encontré mirando los brillantes ojos rojizos de Nio, ella es muy buena conmigo, es bella e inteligente, claro que no lo demuestra seguido.

-Te aconsejo dormir conmigo está noche, seguro ella esperará a que regreses a tu habitación- no pude encontrar un error en ese razonamiento así que lo hice, tuve que usar un camisón de Nio, ahora era yo quien dejaba gran parte de sus piernas a la intemperie, ella por su parte ya había estado vestida con un camisón lima de mangas largas y que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, nos acostamos y charlamos con susurros hasta que nos venció el sueño.

22 de agosto:

En la madrugada una extraña presión y cosquilleo en mi busto me sacó de los brazos de Morfeo, cuando logré percibir lo que lo causaba me exalté de sobremanera, Nio me estaba masajeando los senos, no podía creerlo, aprovecharse de la situación de esa manera era impropio, pero muy habitual para esa rubia sagaz, quise gritar pero al sentir una humedad en mi cuello sólo pude expelir un jadeo-Nio- gemí retorciéndome entre sus manos.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo...deseé poder hacer esto- gime extasiada con el sabor de mi piel, sentí como nuestros cuerpos elevaban su temperatura, mis jadeos aumentaron, y me sentía impotente estando a la merced de una mujer de menor estatura, una de sus manos acaricia mis muslos y se dirigió hacia mi pubis, sabía que debía pararla, me sacudí y logré escapar, me acurruque contra una esquina y los sollozos no tardaron en aparecer, fue en cierto modo ultrajante y por otro lado lo deseaba pero no de esa forma-Lo...siento- su voz parecía más asustada que la mía-No...quería hacerte esto- la temblorosa forma en la que habló me dio el coraje para mirarla, sus ojos tintineaban, se notaban acuosos y brillaban en angustia-Te amo, Haru, y quiero que me ames, perdóname- sus lágrimas acompañaron a las mías, me abrazó con fuerza y me susurró-No me odies, por favor- ¿odiarla? Es mi mejor amiga y a pesar de lo que intentó no podría odiarla ya que hasta cierto punto yo también lo deseo, sólo necesito saber qué sus sentimientos son verdaderos.

-No te odio- murmullo correspondiendo a su abrazo-Pero ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra primera cita, ¿nadie te enseñó como tratar a una dama?- le digo a forma de broma logrando mi cometido de hacerla sonreír y aliviar la tensión.

Nio reía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisón -Tienes razón, pero puedo resolverlo de inmediato- esa frase me dejó perpleja, ¿una primera cita en ese momento?

Me convenció de colocarme vendas en los ojos, me deje guiar por ella en contra de toda lógica, un frío chocante golpeo mi piel y supe que estabamos en la cubierta, en el camino escuche a los marinos que hacían la guardia nocturna preguntarnos que hacíamos y Nio se encargo de responder sus dudas y alejarlos de nuestros asuntos mientras yo temblaba de frío, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino me susurro antes de quitarme la venda -Mi presente para ti.

Lo que vi en el mar me sacudió e hizo que me tallara los ojos de incredulidad, era precioso, el agua brillaba con un espectral brillo turquesa, el baile surreal de las olas incrementaban la belleza de este singular fenómeno.

-Son planctons que producen luz- explicó Nio, la verdad no me importa si es magia o las reacciones químicas de un ser orgánico, era bellísimo.

-Es...hermoso- fue lo único que pude articular, con torpeza debo decir.

-¡Tierra a babor!- clama uno de los vigilantes, distrayéndome de ese magnífico espectáculo para presenciar otro, el sol se elevaba sobre una isla dándole un aspecto mosntruoso y fantasmagórico, una imponente figura negra que contrastaba con el brillo blanco del agua que reflejaba los rayos matutinos, cuando regrese mi vista al plancton este ya se disipaba, luego vi a Nio y se veía decepcionada, de seguro piensa que no lo disfrute lo suficiente.

-Gracias- le digo al darle un tierno beso en la mejilla para alegrarla, postdata misión cumplida.

Rápidamente se creo un alboroto y todos salieron a mirar la isla, nosotras regresamos al camarote a vestirnos apropiadamente, cuando regresamos, la nave ya se encontraba a unos doscientos metros de la isla, pero nadie parecía querer atracar, pronto averigüe el motivo.

-No se puede ver el fondo- dijo el primer oficial.

El capitán sacudió su cabeza con su típico gesto de molestia -No anclaremos, rodearemos la isla, envíen dos botes con recolectores, que lleven un par de barriles, esta isla tiene buen tamaño quizás tenga alimentos y agua.

-Pero no nos hace falta señor- mencionó el tercer oficial.

El capitán lo miró con dureza y este retrocedió -El agua y comida son esenciales y siempre hacen falta- concluyó.

Chitaru y Tokaku se ofrecieron voluntarias, Takechi también se lanzó a la aventura junto a ellas y nueve marinos, deseaba recoger especímenes y catagolar las especies de la isla pero en realidad buscaba encontrar alguna especie nueva de planta y ponerle un nombre, es lo que todo botánico desea y lo que nos dijo que buscaba la primera noche que nos conocimos.

Mientras la expedición iba a tierra nosotros rodeamos la extraña formación, se veía cubierta por vegetación tropical pero no daba indicios de tener playas, por encima del agua se veían unas extrañas rocas negras que de inmediato daban paso a la tupida vegetación.

-Esta isla es muy extraña- mencionó el segundo oficial- Parece que fuera una isla flotante en medio del océano, es decir no hay un fondo visible.

-Es lo que me preocupa- profiere el capitán, la isla medía como diez kilómetros, si era una isla flotante sería la más grande de todas -No parece se una isla de origen volcánico y tampoco tectónico, la respuesta lógica es que es una isla flotante, partamos desde ese punto, ahora la pregunta es ¿de qué está hecha y qué hay en ella?

Al circundar el lugar se calculó su ancho en cuatro kilómetros, se notaban elevaciones extrañamente ordenadas como dos cordilleras en líneas paralelas con un valle central, curioso en verdad.

-Señor debe repostular el origen de la isla- planteó el primer oficial al ver como el agua burbujeaba en la zona norte de la isla -Talvez sea un punto caliente, uno desconocido- aclaró el señor Maeno.

-Difícil, de creer, él único punto caliente por la zona es Hawai, y todavía nos falta un día para encontrarnos con las islas del norte- indica el capitán caminando por la borda hacia el lugar que hervía el agua.

-La isla parece moverse- dijo Sumireko atrayendo las miradas, apuntó su mano en dirección norte y en efecto lo hacía.

Una enorme porción de tierra de casi dos kilómetros emerge de las aguas sobresaltando a todos a bordo, la inmensa masa se gira en nuestra dirección arrojando agua salada sobre nosotros, en nuestro asombro pudimos distingir un gigantesco ojo amarillo observandonos, su pupila era adiamantada y de un negro profundo, y nos quedó claro a todos, esa isla era una criatura de colosal tamaño, imponente, poderosa y nosotros estabamos importunándola, no es necesario que un desasosiego y terror consumió nuestro ser, los bravos marineros temblaban de tal modo que sus fusiles sonaban con claridad, incluso Haruki lucía pálida ante aquella soberana criatura, varios hombres pasando el shock apuntaron sus armas.

-¡No disparen!- grita el capitán -¡Bajen las malditas armas! ¡Bájenlas!

-¡Ya escucharon al capitán! ¡Bájenlas estúpidos!- secundo el primer oficial apaciguando por completo a los hombres.

Una nueva onda de pánico surgió cuando la bestia abrió sus fauces y dejo relucir una hilera de dientes amarillos del tamaño de árboles, su hocico era largo y redondeado en la punta, su piel eran duras y gruesas escamas que brillaban con un verde pantanoso, levantó más su cabeza y se pudo distinguir su cuello el cual estaba rodeado por una pelambrera grisácea formada por gruesas y largas escamas modificadas, atestiguar semejante criatura llenaba de emoción mi ser tanto como lo invadía el temor, como no respetar y temer a un ser descomunal como este, desearía que el fotógrafo del barco no se hubiera quedado pasmado en asombro como para ir por su cámara y fotografiar a la criatura pero no lo culpo, nadie pudo hace nada más que mirar con incredulidad.

-Es Genbu- se atrevió a decir uno de los marinos.

-¿Acaso eso te parece una tortuga?- exclamó otro.

-Es el Leviathan- señaló Kouko y no puedo contradecirla, la apriencia de esa maravillosa criatura tenía demasiada similitudes con la descripción del Leviathan en el libro de Job, oh como me apiado de las pobres almas bajo la cubierta que no pudieron presenciar esta fascinante criatura por trabajar en las máquinas para mantenernos en movimiento.

La bestia empezó a aspirar aire, y las nubes del cielo se arremolinaron y desvanecieron, aquel ser literalmente se tragó las nubes de una bocanada, su espalda creció con esa aspiración tomando una forma abombada, la tierra sobre su lomo se agrieto y cayó al mar junto con gran parte de la vegetación manchando el agua de un color marrón, tomó un segundo trago de aire su dorso se se convirtió en una especie de caparazón con espinas dorsales asemejándolo más a una tortuga y toda la tierra y plantas restantes se deslizaron al mar creando grandes olas que sacudieron al barco ferocidad, no es necesario decir que eso reactivó mis náuseas pero logré controlarme, entre sus placas una sustancia ambár brillaba como el sol, , la criatura sacude la cabeza y la sumerge, al hacerlo momentáneamente una larga cola tubular del mismo largo del cuerpo salió del agua y se terminó de hundir, y debido a su gigantesca masa creó un remolino voraz que casi hunde el barco, logramos mantenernos a flote gracias a los esfuerzos de la tripulación que supo como actuar a pesar de lo impactante de ver tal cosa y sus acelerados corazones, una vez nos recuperamos del susto y dejamos las fanáticas exclamaciones de asombro a un lado una nueva preocupación se presentó, ¿qué había sido del grupo de reconocimiento?

Por suerte nuestras dudas se despejaron pronto cuando divisamos los dos botes entre el charco chocolate y los árboles flotantes, regresaron a la nave principal, ellos parecían incluso más conmocionados que nosotros, llegaron cargando tres sacos con unos cangrejos negros del tamaño de un perro pequeño para cenar y una nueva tripulante al navío una pequeña peliceleste con coletas que usaba un vestido blanco y derruído, no podíamos esperar para escuchar lo que les ocurrió y tuvimos la suerte de que Chitaru mantuviera la mente fría y decidiera contarnos.

-Fue impactante- dijo la pelirroja -Una bestia enorme, ¿cómo alguien podría imaginarse que el mar escondía tal titán en sus aguas?- le rogamos que se tranquilizara -Estoy tranquila, estoy tranquila, todo esto es muy emocionante, ¿por dónde empezar?

"Nos acercábamos a la isla y no podíamos observar arena debajo de los botes -Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, Namatame- dijo Azuma, pero en el tiempo que nos conocemos suele usar esa frase muy seguido.

Al llegar a la orilla me bajé y el agua me llegaba a la cintura, pose mis manos en la fila de rocas uniformes que rodeaba la isla y subí a tierra llevando la soga, la amarré a las raíces expuestas de un árbol, el otro bote hizo lo mismo, una vez estuvimos todos en tierra decidimos adentrarnos en grupo por seguridad, el ambiente era pesado en esa isla, ni bien nos adentramos en la isla nos encontramos con un inumerable grupo de cangrejos cocoteros, de los cuales nos hicimos con presteza para saborearlos en la cena, abastecida nuestra necesidad de comida fuimos en busca de agua, y gracias a la exuberante vegetación creíamos que algún afluente las mantenía.

-Aquí no hay nada interesante, solo piperales, laurales, sapindales y helechos- expresó Takechi muy desanimada al no encontrar algo relevante dentro de la isla -Ni siquiera hay necesidad de agua dulce para mantener a estas plantas- musitó al descansar su espalda contra un árbol.

-Es verdad, se nutren con el agua lluvia, igual que yo- dijo una voz infantil y no por ello menos aterradora, nos espantamos, incluso Takechi comenzó a temblar -Aquí arriba- Otoya levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con lo que parecía una niña de cabello celeste, nadie supo reaccionar ante su insólita presencia, excepto Takechi que gritó atemorizada.

-¡AAh!- salto un par de veces y luego frunciendo miró a la causante del susto -Niña, no debes asustar a tus mayores de esa forma- reclamó restándole importancia al hecho de que hubiera gente en esa extraña isla.

-Hola- saludé muy interesada en su presencia -¿Vives aquí?

-¿Dónde más?- me respondió.

-¿Alguien más vive aquí?

-Hay cangrejos, gaviotas, insectos y demás, pero si preguntas por personas, no, soy la única aquí- dijo al bajar del árbol.

Sin la sombra del árbol sus rasgos faciales se hicieron notorios, era japonesa pero claro que ya tenía mis sospechas cuando nos habló en japonés, su rostro es tierno y encantador ustedes pueden verlo, es una lindura y Otoya no perdió oportunidad para decirle -Kawai, que linda- dijo al tomarla de las mejillas.

-No me trates como una niña- dijo al sujetarle las muñecas -Ya tengo dieciseis años.

-No es cierto- pronunció Azuma por primera vez desde que entramos en la isla.

-Esto es muy sospechos, y no hay agua debemos regresar al barco- opinó ese sujeto de ahí, el que esta sentado junto a Shiena, lo siento amigo, olvidé tu nombre, ¿Soka? de acuerdo, no lo olvidaré.

Un leve sacudón nos conmocionó, levantamos la cabeza y vimos como las nubes desaparecían.

-Oh, dice que llegó la hora, deben llevarme con ustedes- dijo la joven muchacha que encontramos, no negaré que sus palabras siguen confundiendome, pero estoy segura que ella aprendió a entender a esa criatura que era su hogar.

-No- dijo Azuma con severidad -Ni siquiera sabemos quién eres.

-Kirigaya Hitsugi, mucho gusto- nos dijo con una sonrisa taimada -No lo piensen mucho, se va a sumergir pronto, debemos irnos rápido- sentimos como el suelo se inflaba, eso nos aterró.

-Sugiero hacerle caso- dije al tomarle de la mano y emprender nuestra retirada, la carrera fue alocada y en ciertas ocasiones estuve apunto de caer por el movimiento del suelo y los obstáculos, todavía me siento mal por los que cargaban la comida, entre ellos Soka, aunque todos logramos subir a los botes a tiempo ellos estaban agotados hasta el punto de sentir asfixia cada que aire entraba en sus pulmones.

Las olas se elevaron amenazando con cubrirnos, gracias a Kami-sama esto no ocurrió como pueden apreciar, juro que no había estado tan asustada en mi vida como lo estuve hoy cuando entendí que todo había transcurrido en el lomo de una bestia de proporciones legendarias, el aire se esfumó de mis pulmones y casi me desmayo, un poco de agua salada que entró en mi boca lo evitó, remamos hasta sortear toda la vegetación flotante y dimos con ustedes, y básicamente esa fue nuestra experiencia."

Chitaru concluyó su anécdota y nosotros nos vimos muy atríados a la nueva integrante del grupo, se veía muy confusa y entusiasmada.

-Tu cabello me gusta- le decía a Nio mientras manoseaba el pelo de la rubia.

-Gracias- respondió Hashiri intentando apartarla de su cabellera.

El capitán se acerco a la chica y esta dejó de molestar a Nio, el señor Miyamoto se colocó firme y dijo -Señorita, desde ahora usted pertenece a este barco, lo cual me hace a mí responsable por su seguridad y para que yo pueda asegurar su estadía debe responderme una pregunta, ¿puedo confiar en usted?

-¿Qué es estadía?- preguntó con una inocencia tan enternecedora que el capitán sonrió.

-Es suficiente para mí, bienvenida a bordo- dijo mientras reía.

-Gracias- pronuncia Kirigaya, entonces me miró y sonrío de tal forma que me estremecí -Oye, me gusta tu cabello.

-Gracias, a mí el tuyo- dije mientras retrocedía para huir de esas manos curiosas.

El resto de la noche nos pasamos escuchando lo que esa curiosa muchacha había vivido pero primero Hashiri tuvo que donarle unas prendas pues era la única de la misma estatura, debo decir que esto no le hizo gracia, a Nio le gustan mucho sus cosas, aunque estoy segura que disfrutó más que yo la usara.

Kirigaya nos contó que el barco en que viajaba cuando tenía seis años naufragó, ella quedó a la deriba hasta que se encontró con ese enorme cocodrilo tortuga, se subió a su lomo y este la ayudó, con el tiempo aprendió a entender lo que sus gruñidos decían y después ni siquiera necesitaba de ellos para conversar, la criatura le proporcionaba sustento arrojando peces que atrapaba con sus mandíbulas, y antes que cayeran arrojaba una bocanada de fuego asando los peces, decía que siempre habían restos quemados y mucha se desperdiciaba pues ella no comía demasiado, con el tiempo cangrejos, gaviotas y otros animales llegaron a hacerle compañía y también aprendió a comunicarse con ellos, era toda una personalidad, muy curiosa y reservada a la vez que expresiva, fue increíble escucharla contar todo con una tranquilidad emocionante, para ella estar alejada de la humanidad por diez años no fue la gran cosa, debo agredecerle un par de cosas a esa niña, la magnifíca historia que nos narró y el hecho de que Otoya se concentrara en molestar a esta nueva integrante en lugar de a mí.

Por estos increíbles sucesos conseguí la inspiración para escribir el día de hoy, y me llevó concluir que navegabamos sobre un lienzo místico y vasto pintado de azul, con grandes secretos aguardando a que los descubramos, hoy dormiré con una sonrisa en el rostro y mi alma revitalizada.

 **Puedo agradecer a quienes comprenden mis palabras e inspiran a dejar su comentario para que yo recupere mis ánimos, quizás no lo sepan pero para mí son épocas turbias donde mi paz resulta un concepto abstracto que se aleja cada vez más, así que de corazón gracias, espero que muestren interés, pues todavía siento dormido o agonizante a este fandom, ¿que pudo arrancar su vitalidad de tal forma que ni siquiera pueden oprimir teclas para quejarse de las parejas que estoy formando? XD**

 **Sigan leyendo y dejen sus comentarios para que no me deprima, jajajaja, no tranquilos mi autoestima roza el sobreestima pero háganlo para que desate todas mis ideas en esta historia, ahora podrán ver que describo día por día pero describir el día a día de un viaje de tres años es ridículo, por lo cual para el próximo capítulo cambiaré este estilo, nos veremos pronto, saludos y abrazos desde Ecuador.**

Apartándonos de mi viaje junto a mi liga de argonautas ocurrían interesantes sucesos en la casa que Haruki dejó en Japón y que gracias a mi amistad con ella se dio a bien comentarmelas hace unas semanas, debo decir que no son eventos precisos pues ella mismo solo recibió esa información por boca de sus hermanos así que estaré contando una historia paralela a la nuestra de la cual no puedo dar fe a su veracidad pero que me fascinó lo suficiente para darle tiempo en mi narración, sin más dilaciones empezaré.

22 de agosto, en un pequeño poblado rural a seis horas de Kyoto y el puerto de Kobe del cual partimos, la familia Sagae se enfrentaba a sus primeros retos sin su matriarca.

Fuyuka a las seis de la mañana ya se encontraba en el campo salvando el resto de las cosechas y preparando el terreno para la próxima siembra, la ayudaba Saburo, Hayaka como prometió cuidaba de los cerdos y gallinas, Misuki por su parte iba al pueblo todas las mañanas a la casa de Maito-sama a recibir clases de pintura, tenía una habilidad innata para este arte y deseaba aprovecharla y gracias a la unión familiar recibía el apoyo que necesitaba, las clases eran gratis pero no así los materiales, los gemelos hacían su mejor esfuerzo por ayudar en los quehaceres del hogar y por la tarde visitaban la esuela local para las clases vespertinas junto con Hana y Yuki, ellos eran los primeros de la familia en recibir educación, los mayores tuvieron que resignarse a ganar el sustento para mantener al futuro de la familia, los cinco menores serían los únicos que tendrían este privilegio y el trabajo de los demás era conseguir los fondos para mantenerlos en clases, lo cual de por sí ya era complicado cuando Haruki estaba con ellos.

-Se acerca la hora Fuyuka, regresemos a casa, hay que preparar el almuerzo y preparar a los niños para las clases- indica Saburo mintras se limpiaba el sudor que recorría su frente.

Fuyuka agitada y enrojecida por el sol accede, regresan al hogar para encontrarlo en calma pues en efecto los gemelos cumplían su promesa de no voltear la casa en su ausencia, es más los pasilos brillaban.

-¡Hey quiten sus sucios zapatos de mi suelo!- grita uno de los gemelos y como su voces eran idénticas solo podían diferenciarlos cuando los veían.

-¿Por qué nos mandan a limpiar y si van a ensuciar nuestro trabajo?- dice el otro gemelo igual de molesto que el primero.

-Nuestro error- dice Saburo al quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos en la base de las escaleras.

Fuyuka siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano dice -Me han sorprendido, debo admitir.

-¿Llegaron ya?- profiere Hayaka al salir a ver el alboroto usando un delantal -Perfecto, ya está el almuerzo vayan a sentarse.

-Genial- claman los gemelos y entran en la casa muy apresurados.

-¿Cocinaste?- inquiere Saburo genuinamente sorprendido.

Fuyuka no puede evitar sonreír al preguntar -¿Cómo quedó mi cocina?

-Aunque no lo crean he mejorado mis dotes como cocinera- expresa mostrándose segura.

-¿Desde cuando?- inquiere Saburo.

-Hoy- responde muy sonriente.

-Espero que no le hayas agregado cianuro- dice una voz ajena a ellos, Misuki regresaba de sus clases en su bicicleta cargando un lienzo cubierto por un velo.

-Solo a tu plato- responde con una carcajada.

-Eh, que mala eres onee-chan, mírala Fuyuka, ¿no vas a defenderme?- profiere riendo.

Fuyuka las ignora con una risa e ingresa a la cocina.

-¿Misuki, estaba Maito sama en el dojo?- inquiere Saburo mientras la ayudaba a llevar el lienzo a su cuarto.

-Él siempre está ahí- contesta.

Estando todos a la mesa disfrutaron de una sopa de verduras.

-Ummh, si está mejor que la última vez- indica Misuki.

-vomitaste la última vez- aclara Fuyuka.

Las risas se presentaron de nuevo -Ese estofado era asqueroso- menciona Misuki.

-En mi defensa debo decir que Arashi agregó much cilantro cuando no veía- expresa Hayaka.

Después del almuerzo Saburo escoltó a los niños hacia el pueblo, mientras en casa las mujeres mayores se repartían las tareas, estando Hayaka y Fuyuka en el campo y Misuki en el hogar cuidand de Mei y los quehaceres dándose tiempo para realizar sus pinturas.

Los niños iban unifrmados con una pantaloneta azul y una camisa blanca, Saburo pr su parte usaba una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro, cargaba con una bolsa con su vestiduras tradicionales para entrenar kendo en el dojo, y últimamente había ingresado a practicar Aikido en el mismo dojo.

-Saburo, ¿cargas mi mochila?- pide Yuki, se notaba cansada y apenas aguantaba tener extendido los brazos para darle la mchila.

Saburo sonríe y toma la mochila -Por supuesto.

-Onee-san, ¿ya sabes dar patadas de karate?- pregunta Akira.

-Sí Onee-chan, ¿nos enseñarías? Hay un par de niños en la escuela que nos molestan y queremos hacerles frente- añada el otro gemelo.

-Primero, práctico Kendo y Aikido, segund, sería un error enseñarles a golpear a otros- profiere con una gran sonrisa -Además, ¿qué dice siempre Haruki?

-La familia va primero- responde Hana.

-Aaah, sí pero otra cosa también dice.

-La comida no se desperdicia- dice Yuki.

-Lo otro- profiere buscando que alguno le atinara a la correcta entre todas las frases de la pelirroja.

Akira mueve la mandíbula y responde -Lastimar a otros no es lo que hace fuerte a una persona.

-Exacto- pronuncia al sacudirle el cabello.

Pronto llegaron al pueblo, las personas los saludaban y ellos respondían, eran una comunidad pequeña y se conocían bien, estaban especialmente agradecidos con la familia Sagae por tener al Akai Akuma entre ellos, aunque la denominación fuera despectiva para ellos la pelirroja era un guardián, pues si alguna criatura paranormal acechaba el pueblo podían contar con ella para alejarla pues sus poderes místicos los afectaban y ahora que no estaba ella el resguardo del pueblo caía en los guardias de la casa de Maito-sama, los cuales no eran ningunos inútiles, estaban bien preparados para hacer frente a cualquier atacante, humano o no.

Los hermanos se detuvieron frente a un puesto de frutas, Saburo aprovechó para comprarle unas manzanas para la merienda y mientras lo hace no se percata de que Yuki se alejaba de su resguardo.

-Listo, haber, una para cada uno- dice y después de entregar las manzanas le sobraba una, su pecho se congeló y atemorizado preguntó -¿Dónde está Yuki?

-Estaba aquí hace un segundo- dicen los gemelos al unísono.

Un hombre delgado y alto se les acerca con Yuki en sus brazos -Saburo, no te distraigas, casi pierdes a nuestra onee-chan- dice el sujeto que tenía un curioso parecido con Saburo.

-Mira, onee-san, encontré a onee-sama- dice Yuki muy contenta en los brazos del hombre.

Saburo aprieta los dientes y con hostilidad profiere -Gracias- toma Yuki y la coloca en el suelo -Vámonos- pronuncia buscando alejarse del tipo.

-Oye, oye, acaso no puedo acompañar a mis hermanos hasta su escuela- dice al seguirlos.

-Claro que no Onee-sama, solo que Saburo suele ponerse raro- dice Akira -¿Creo que siente envidia?- le susurra al hombre.

Saburo ignora aquello, los gemelos ya eran demasiado jóvenes como para recordar lo que ese hombre, su hermano mayor había hecho para ganarse el rencor de la familia, en especial el de Fuyuka pero Saburo no estaba menos molesto que ella.

Los dejaron en sus clases y los niños se despidieron emocionados por igual de sus dos hermanos.

-Lindos niños- profiere el hombre.

-¿Qué quieres Masa?- interroga Saburo con dureza.

El hombre sonríe con sagacidad, vestía una ropa occidental muy contrastante dentro del pueblo, una leva y pantalón blanco, camisa púrpura y zapatos de cuero negro -Tengo un trato que te puede interesar- le dice.

-No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo- le espeta y sin más comienza a caminar hacia el dojo.

-Hey, escúchame- exclama al caminar a la misma velocidad -Ustedes necesitan dinero, y sé como puedes conseguirlo y de paso me ayudas a mí.

-No necesitamos tu ayuda.

El hombre ríe -No seas tonto, sin esa marimacho de cabello rojo ustedes...

Saburo enfurecido lo toma de la camisa lo sujeta del traje y lo acorrala contra un muro -Ella tiene un nombre, es Haruki- dice lleno de rabia.

-¡Claro! ¡Claro!- dice levantando las manos -Lo siento, sin ella, no podrán conseguir el dinero para pagar sus deudas y pronto llegaran a tocar su puerta.

Saburo lo libera y sacude la cabeza -No aceptaré los consejos de empleo de un proxeneta.

-No, no, onee-chan, no tiene nada que ver con eso- expresa con una sonrisa cómica -Mira, sabes que te he visto en el dojo, tienes potencial, pero lo desperdicias tratando de usarlo para entrar en una carrera militar, hay mejores formas de sacarle provecho- indica al sacar un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué diablos tienes en mente?

-Unos amigos míos, están por realizar un campeonato marcial en Kobe, no es necesario que te diga que es ilegal y no hay reglas.

-No gracias- expresa al irse.

-¡Piénsalo! ¡No lo hago por mí! ¡Sabes que lo necesitan!

Hayaka regresó a la casa pues sus labores habían acabado, se encontró a misuki en el patio sentada frente a su lienzo a medio pintar, era un retrato, pero ni siquiera tenía pintado el rostro o el cabello, se había concentrado solo en el fondo, la chica parecía no saber si proseguir o cambiar de idea.

-¿Tomando un descanso?- le dice con diversión.

Misuki se estremece -Me asustaste, produce algún sonido antes de hablar- dice sonriendo, tenía algo entre sus manos y parecía frotarla con intensidad.

-Divagando de nuevo, ¿eh? ¿Acaso te preocupa que tu retrato no le guste al sensei?

-No, tengo miedo de que no le agrade a la persona de la cual hago el retrato- contesta mordiendo el objeto en su mano.

-¿Ese es mi pendiente?- inquiere Hayaka un tanto indignada.

-¿Qué? Nooo- esconde el objeto tras su espalda -¿Por qué crees eso?

Hayaka frunce el ceño y se lanza contra su hermana -¿Por qué muerdes mis cosas? ¿Quién te dio permiso?- forcejean más como un juego que como una riña la cual Misuki rápidamente torció a su favor, dejando a su hermana debajo de ella sujetandole las muñecas -No es justo tú eres más grande- chilla Hayaka.

-No es mi culpa haber sacado mejores genes- ríe acercando su cara a su hermana, le sopla en la cara solo para enfurecerla.

-¡No! ¡Déjame!- decía riendo.

-¿Quién me va a obligar?

-¡Coff! ¡Coff!- aquel sonido las saca de ese momento de integración familiar.

-¿Oh, Fuyuka, qué pasa?- menciona Misuki con una pícara sonrisa liberando su agarre.

-Solo jugamos- dice Hayaka al recuperar su pendiente y levantarse sonriendo.

-Nunca dejaran de ser ese par de niñas peleoneras, ¿verdad?- profiere sonriéndoles en complicidad.

-Es posible que no- responde Misuki.

Sus risas se detuviern cuando el ruido de los cascos de un caballo se hicieron más cercanas, vieron como un hombre montado en un caballo café se dirigía su casa, cuando el hombre se desmontó les ofreció una jovial sonrisa y habló -Buenas tardes señoritas, vengo de parte de Meiji-dono, su pago de este mes se ha retrasado y vengo a cobrarlo- indica creadno desasosiego en las mujeres, el hombre era alto y corpulento, no era un cobrador normal, venía para llevarse algo.

-Mis disculpas- dice Fuyuka con una reverencia -Tuvimos un percance y no tenemos el dinero, le ruego que le diga a Meiji-dono que tendremos el pago de este mes y el próximo para la siguiente fecha de pago- pide muy nerviosa.

-Señorita, al señor Meiji no le gusta esperar, y su interés por mora es elevado, debe darme algo que garantice su pago- menciona acercándose más a las tres mujeres.

Fuyuka dejando que sus nervios se apoderen de ella se frota las manos -Somos una familia de escasos recursos, no tengo nada de valor que pueda ofrecer.

-Oh, señorita, póngase en mi situación si no le llevó algo a Meiji-dono este se enfurecerá conmigo por su falta de compromiso- le explica con una falsa amabilidad -Pero creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo que satisfaga a ambas partes- profiere al acariciar el cabello de Fuyuka, esta retrocede asqueada.

El hombre siente un duro golpe en el estómago -No seré tratada de esa forma, váyase de mi prpiedad- dice Fuyuka que un arrebato de violencia pateó al hombre en el abdomen.

-Perra- clama sin aire, recupera la respiración y se acerca a ellas con prepotencia, una roca le golpea la cabeza, el hombre voltea sorprendido.

-Deje a mi familia tranquila- dice Saburo que regresaba del pueblo acompañdo de sus hermanos más pequeños.

-Maldito mocoso- gruñe el hombre al lanzarse contra él, Sabur aprovecha su agilidad para golpear y huir provocando ira en el sujeto, en una de sus maniobras no es lo suficiente rápido y el hombre lo atrapa derribándolo y arrojando golpes sobre él, Saburo se cubre con sus brazos, de poco le sirve pues la fuerza del hombre le superaba, pero aguantó lo suficiente como para que Fuyuka llegara con una pala y atacara al hombre abriendo una herida en la sien -¡Aaargh!- gruñe al apartarse -Malditos- espeta regresando a su caballo.

-No quiero volver a otro tipo de su calaña por aquí, y dile a tu jefe que si quiere su dinero no enviará a otro cobrador a esta casa- exclama Fuyuka aún sosteniendo la pala.

El hombre huye ensangrentado y lanzando improperios contra la familia, una vez desapareción ls Sagae pudieron respirar.

-Por Kami-sama Saburo, ¿en qué pensabas?- dice Fuyuka al soltar la herramienta y revisar los moretones en el rostro.

-Jejeje, todavía necesito un poco de práctica callejera- menciona Saburo con una sonrisa -En realidad necesitamos conseguir dinero, ¿cierto?- su hermana solo asiente con cierto pesar, "Bien, Saburo eres el hombre de la casa, es hora de madurar".

-La señora Sakura, buscaba gallinas hoy, podemos ofrecerle las nuestras- indica Misuki que pasó toda la mañana en el pueblo.

-Pensaremos en ello más tarde, primero curaremos a este héroe novato- profiere Fuyuka al ayudar a Saburo a levantarse.

Y ese solo fue un día en la vida de los Sagae sin la presencia de su matriarca.

 **Bien, en algún momento dije que la familia Sagae estarían presentes en esta historia, en realidad es una historia paralela a la principal sin conexión, pero que usaré para explicar hechos más mundanos, esto debió aparecer antes pero debido a la poca recepción de LDA, tuve que retrasarlo, en todo caso ya lo saben, los nombres de la familia Sagae son cortesía de Damydark, (excepto Fuyuka que ese nombre es canon), esperon lo hayan disfrutado, y ahora estarán más presentes estos chicos, nos leemos luego.**


	5. Archipiélago Encantado

**Los personajes de Akuma no Riddle no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí XD.**

 **Prosigan bajo su propio riesgo:**

 **ARCHIPIÉLAGO ENCANTADO**

 **"Con todo mi corazón te he buscado, no me dejes desviarme de tus mandamientos"- Salmos 119:10**

23 de agosto del año 1898 de nuestro señor, bitácora personal de IchinoseHaru.

El día fue aburrido, un calor insoportable nos atormentó gran parte de la mañana y la tarde, un viento salino resecó mi piel, mis labios se deshidrataron y comenzaron a resquebrajarse, me los lamía para intentar parar esa desagradable sensación, una vez Otoya se percató de lo que estaba haciendo me aconsejó no hacerlo, que mis labios se irritarían por las bacterias de la boca y sería peor, me recomendó una vaselina con aloe vera que ella tenía, claro que al principio me ofreció probarla directamente de sus labios, pero terminó cediendo y entregándome el bálsamo, definitivamente era mejor que chuparse los labios.

Namatame y Tokaku se juntaron en la cubierta, en el frente del barco, y con sus katanas comenzaron a entrenar, fue lo único medianamente interesante del día, lo cual es decir mucho porque su práctica fue muy estricta, solo se movían circunvalándose una a la otra, y sus espadas chocaban una sola vez antes de que una se equivocara y la otra pusiera la hoja de la katana sobre la otra, ellas son las mejores exponentes de la esgrima japonesa de entre todos los clanes del imperio, por ello solo comente un error y es el definitivo para cada una, Tokaku tenía los movimientos más rápidos y fluidos pero Chitaru tenía una técnica afinada en la larga tradición esgrimista en la que se perfeccionó el clan Chi, al final de su entrenamiento la habilidad de Namatame le dio la victoria, después de dos largas horas.

Hitsugi seguía maravillándose con el barco y el conocimiento que le inculcaban las chicas, en especial Takechi, que le enseñaba sobre las plantas y sus usos, aunque para sorpresa de la pelimorada no tenía mucho que enseñarle, aunque eso a ella le gustaba más, platicaban por horas sobre el variado uso de las plantas y su morfología, conmigo aprendía de literatura clásica japonesa, leíamos juntas el Kokinshu y los IseMonogatari, Shiena le indicaba la historia universal, mientras Kouko, operaciones matemáticas básicas y otras no tan básicas, me sorprende la facilidad que tenía para retener conocimiento, en un par horas asimiló todo el conocimiento que le presentamos, su mente es hiperactiva y absorbente.

Llegada la tarde divisamos a lo lejos unas islas, estábamos cerca de nuestro primer destino Hawái.

-Quiero saber que isla es- profiere el capitán –De inmediato.

-Shin, tráeme el catalejo- ordena el segundo oficial.

El muchacho corrió con prisa, fue al camarote y regresó agitado, a entregar el objeto al señor Maeno, quien no tardó en enfocar la isla y reconocerla –Es Ni´ihua.

-Ummh, isla equivocada, vamos más al sur, los visitantes no son recibidos en la isla de los Anderson- menciona el capitán, entonces cambiamos nuestro rumbo más hacia el suroeste.

-¡Detengan el barco!- exclama el segundo oficial.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?- pide el señor Miyamoto con su fuerte voz.

Nuestras miradas se desviaron en la dirección que tomaba el barco y lo presenciamos, una nave metálica emergió desde el agua, su frente era como la cabeza de un tiburón Maco, puntiaguda, su espalda era lisa y reluciente, varias placas brillantes en forma de escamas recubrían la maquinaria, daba la impresión de ser un enorme pez óseo, el navío inesperado se elevó hasta nuestra altura y una escotilla en su cabeza se abrió, por ella salieron tres criaturas antropomorfas en una armadura dorada con detalles de escamas, jamás los había visto pero sabía lo que eran, tritones, específicamente, Pacíficos.

Las criaturas de un poderoso salto abordaron la nave, fue algo irreal, la gravedad no parecía existir para ellos, sus piernas eran gruesas y fuertes pues eran su modo de locomoción en el agua, su estatura no es nada sorprendente, miden lo que nosotros, es más Chitaru sigue luciendo alta a su lado.

-Esta es zona restringida- enuncia uno de los tritones.

Se descubrieron la visera, unos rostros grises y pisciformes nos veían con unos ojos negros, a pesar de todo ello su semblante era muy humano y no distinguí ningún atisbo de hostilidad.

-¿Cuál es la situación, soldado?- pide el capitán con seriedad.

El más ancho de ellos responde con calma -En la isla principal se lleva a cabo una reunión previa a la formalización de un tratado internacional, pero atracar no está prohibido, primero deben pasar un registro en la residencia de los Anderson que muy amablemente se ofrecieron a hospedar unas cuantas tropas y los visitantes que aparezcan.

-Si lo dice de esa forma- profiere el capitán -No queremos problemas, en realidad nosotros somos partes de aquel tratado, venimos en una misión diplomática, enviados por el Emperador en persona, nuestros mensajeros ya debieron pasar por aquí informando a los dirigentes de la isla.

-Sí, fuimos informados, pero somos estrictos en nuestras requisas, una vez comprobemos que son a quienes esperamos, podrán integrarse a la reunión- expresa el mismo tritón corpulento -¿Quién es su diplomático?- pregunta mientras observaba nuestros rostros.

Sumireko se adelantó a nosotros y tras una reverencia esta enuncia –Un placer, mi nombre es Hanabusa Sumireko, Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores.

-Oh, encantado, soy el Coronel Sael Mirgo, y supongo que seré su escolta en lo que dura nuestra ceremonia de confianza.

-¿Ceremonia de confianza?- indaga Hanabusa, aquellas palabras nos dejaron en extremo confusos, ¿era así como llamaban a las requisas de donde provienen?

-Oh, sí, disculpe, tras su revisión, los someteremos a un ritual, es algo primitivo pero parte formal de nuestra cultura, no es nada agresivo y es posible que lleguen a disfrutarlo, pero he de admitir que es un poco ridículo y algo largo y tedioso.

-¿Qué tanto?- vuelve a preguntar Sumireko.

El tritón parece tener miedo de responder –Tres… o cuatro…

-¿Horas?

-Días, dependiendo de su estado físico- enuncia con cuidado.

Sumireko agranda su mirada y expresa – ¿Está bromeando?

-En serio lamento los inconvenientes- repite el coronel.

Sin más remedio nos vimos obligados a seguir el extraño navío hasta el puerto privado de los Anderson, antes de atracar ya pudimos apreciar las extensas plantaciones de la adinerada familia, cuando llegó el momento de bajar del barco nos encontramos con un hombre y una mujer elegantemente vestidos, eran acompañados por un par de soldados americanos y un hombre de rasgos nipones de avanzada edad, al encontrarnos frente a frente el que aparentemente era el propietario de la isla nos saludó con una reverencia que imitó la mujer y el hombre japonés, nos vimos obligados a responder del mismo modo ante el cortés saludo, el cielo naranja se iba opacando cada vez más y la noche era inminente pero unas farolas colocadas al principio del muelle daban luz suficiente para vernos los rostros.

-Mucho gusto, Soy Wayne Anderson, copropietario de la isla y administrador de la plantación- expresa en su idioma natural, inglés, el hombre japonés nos tradujo su saludo –Esta es mi esposa, Diana y este hombre a mi lado es mi mayordomo Atsushi Botan.

-Soy Atsushi Botan, seré el traductor mientras se encuentren en la isla, un placer- expresa con suave voz nuestro compatriota.

-Es muy amable de su parte, pero ya tenemos traductor- indica Nio con un fluido inglés –Claro que no me importaría compartir el labor- tras esta demostración los señores dieron exclamaciones de asombro y risas.

Sumireko toca el hombro de Nio y le susurra –Traduce por favor.

Nio de inmediato proclama –Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Hashiri Nio y esta elegante señorita a mi derecha es Hanabusa Sumireko, Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores del Emperador Meiji, y desea dedicarles unas palabras…

-Permítanme extenderles mi más sincero agradecimiento por la acogida que prestaran a mi comitiva y mi persona, espero que nuestra estancia aquí esté libre de incidentes y reine el respeto mutuo en aras de la cooperación internacional- me fascina la forma tan natural, serena y refinada con la que la señorita Hanabusa siempre se dirige hacia las personas, Nio cumpliendo con su función tradujo con la mayor precisión sus palabras, eso creo.

Parecieron verse admirados por los modales de Sumireko y de inmediato el señor Anderson devolvió el gesto por medio de su traductor -Me complace su gratitud, y es de mi agrado tener bajo mi techo a una noble doncella de cultos modales, además quiero asegurar que de nuestra parte haremos lo posible para que su estancia aquí sea gratificante y fugaz, pues asuntos más importantes las trajeron hasta aquí y no es mi encantadora personalidad- una broma sutil, clásico de los ingleses según me lo ha comentado Nio.

Se nos llevó hasta una suculenta cena a la que fuimos invitadas en conjunto con el capitán y los oficiales, los marineros recibieron una cena menos formal junto con los cien sirvientes y residentes de la isla, tras la deliciosa comida nos reunimos en la antecámara al brillo de las lámparas.

El señor Anderson dio inicio a una charla gratificante con las siguientes palabras -¿No son muy jóvenes para estar inmiscuidas en asuntos de tanto peso?

Sumireko demostrando toda su soltura formula -Es cierto, somos jóvenes pero llenas de entusiasmo y bien preparadas así como lo estuvo usted cuando se puso a la cabeza de la isla- fue obvia la intención de la pelinaranja para mencionarlo y Nio se lució al entonar la traducción con la misma facilidad.

-Me da más crédito del que realmente merezco señorita- enuncia el hombre por medio de la voz serena y calma del señor Botan -Podría contarle las infinitas desventuras que me han puesto frente a ustedes en este instante pero es probable que mi relato los aburra.

-No, adelante, me gustaría oír de primera mano cómo los Anderson consiguieron un lugar tan exuberante para llamarlo hogar.

Nuestro posadero sonrió con brillantez se podía deducir por su rostro que adoraba tocar el tema -Usted, milady, es de mi completo agrado y que me perdone mi amada esposa pero debo elogiar su beldad pues es tan grande como su ingenio.

Hanabusa tenía la situación controlada y pronto fuimos impresionadas y gratamente ilustradas con fotografías que corroboraban el relato casi fantástico que nos relató el señor Anderson de como su abuela le compró la isla al rey Kamehameha V y la promesa que le hicieron de mantener vivas las costumbres hawaianas, tras esto nos despedimos de aquellos buenos anfitriones y se nos condujo a las habitaciones que nos hospedarían, en el transcurso se nos apareció Mirgo para informarnos que la revisión fue completada y por la mañana nos llevarían a la siguiente isla y proseguiríamos con el rito de confianza, debo ser sincera eso me asusta un poco, dio a entender que serían pruebas físicas y yo siempre he sido recelosa al ejercicio, los oficiales y nosotras dormimos en la mansión mientras los subordinados en el barco, tener cierta influencia es beneficioso.

Ya en mi habitación que comparto con Nio empiezo a escribir lo vivido y ella desde la cama leía su enciclopedia y me contaba unas cuantas curiosidades sobre Hawaii, como su Diosa Pelé que cuando enfurece el Kilauea erupciona y de cómo el Rey Kamehameha I unificó las islas con armas de fuego y técnicas europeas, el sue;o me vence y debo lanzarme a manos de Morfeo, pienso acostarme en el sofá pues solo hay una cama y desconfío de Nio.

24 de agosto del año 1898 de nuestro señor, bitácora personal de Ichinose Haru.

Anoche cuando iba recostarme en el sillón Nio me cedió la cama, me rehusé a principio pero logró convencerme, sin mucho esfuerzo debo decir, recordarlo me produce risa.

En la mañana tras un balanceado desayuno mediterráneo, procedimos a despedirnos de nuestros amables anfitriones y el amable mayordomo que de la casa, nos encaminamos al barco una vez arriba, Sael nos guío a la siguiente isla, Kaua´i, isla donde el famoso navegante inglés James Cook arribó hacía más de un siglo, siendo el primer europeo en llegar al lugar, nombrándolo como islas Sandwich en honor a su amo el conde de Sandwich, Jhon Montagu, en ese momento a cargo de la Marina Real, y muy famoso por haber inventado el sándwich mientras jugaba cartas, algo en extremo curioso en mi opinión.

En el puerto nos recibieron una docena de hawaianos que nos recibieron con cánticos, un "aloha" y collares de flores, son muy festivos y de una alegría contagiosa, su danza me resultó peculiar y llamativa, me agrada su forma de ser, son personas relativamente altas y fornidos los hombres, llevan tatuajes tribales y bisutería con objetos marinos y faldas rojas los hombres y vestidos del mismo color las mujeres, aunque unos cuantos tenían unos atuendos más formales al estilo inglés o con una apariencia más norteamericana, las personas en vestimentas tradicionales nos llevaron con una danza hacia nuestra próxima localización.

Al igual que en la casa de los Anderson solo el capitán, los oficiales y nosotras fuimos admitidos en la ceremonia que los Pacíficos y Hawaianos tenían reservada. Llegamos a un claro alejado de la ciudad donde otro grupo numeroso de Hawainos y unos cuantos tritones nos esperaban, estos hawaianos eran un poco diferentes en el modo de vestir, las mujeres para deleite de los espectadores tenían sus pechos al descubierto mientras una falda hecha de tapa llamada "pua" las cubría, el atuendo de los hombres se denominaba "malo", en toda regla se trataba de un taparrabos, hombres y mujeres completaban su atuendo con "lei", que son coronas, brazaletes y collares floridos.

Un hombre grande, de piel bronceada y ojos negros se nos acercó moviendo su cuerpo como si fuera empujado por el viento, lo acompañaban dos hermosas mujeres de voluminosos senos que nada tenían que envidiarle a Isuke, o Chitaru.

-Aloha- saluda el hombre con una enorme sonrisa, no parece muy viejo quizás unos treinta años –Es un gusto tenerlas con nosotros permítanme presentarme, Soy Malu Koa, maestro de hula y mele, además de sacerdote de Hi´iaka, esta hermosa mujer a mi derecha es mi hermana Leilani y la de la derecha mi encantadora esposa Kalani- nos habló en inglés y Nio fue amable en traducirnos sus palabras.

-De corazón le agradecemos su colorido y agradable recibimiento- expresó Hanabusa con ayuda de nuestra intérprete de cabellos dorados –Soy Hanabusa Sumireko, y es un placer estar con ustedes.

El hombre abrió sus enormes brazos y envolvió a Sumireko en un fuerte abrazo levantándola del suelo para luego dejarla en su lugar, note cierta molestia en la pelinaranja pero sus gestos y movimiento corporal son demasiado sutiles como para que los notara el señor Malú.

-En verdad apreciamos su cortesía- expresó nuestro capitán en un idioma que no pude identificar hasta que su receptor respondió alegremente –Jajajaja, estupendo, estupendo, me fascina conocer a alguien que domine nuestra lengua original- ese fue el cruce de palabras que tuvieron según nuestro propio capitán pues Nio no habla hawaiano y no me pudo ayudar en esta ocasión, fue una grata sorpresa saber que nuestro capitán dominaba este idioma.

Mirgo el tritón ahora sin su armadura ostentosa mostraba algún tipo de vestimenta a base de pieles de animales marinos y conchas –De acuerdo mi señora- se dirige a Sumireko –Según nuestra costumbre primero inculcamos un poco de nuestro modo de vida con la danza y puesto que con nosotros eso significa obligatoriamente que deben estar bajo agua decidimos que sería mejor que aprendieran la danza polinesia de Hawai conocida como hula.

-Suena interesante, pero no pienso ponerme ese tipo de atuendo tan revelador.

-Oh, no, no se angustie, no debe ser usted y tampoco están obligadas a presentarse con el torso desnudo.

-Eso cambia las cosas- dijo Hanabusa, se volteó hacia nosotras y preguntó -¿Algún voluntario?

-¡Yo!- exclamé muy emocionada, su baile desprendía alegría, paz y naturalidad era una buena oportunidad para recuperar la calma perdida con ese traumático día que me sigue acechando en mi lecho.

Nio me sujeto de la mano y levantó a suya –Yo también.

-Cuenten conmigo- dijo Takechi.

-Igual yo- habló el miembro más reciente de la tripulación.

-Con cuatro serán suficientes- mencionó Leilani, esta chica que seguramente no superaba los veinte años nos llevó al interior del bosque, en el camino nos explicó que ella y su hermano nos indicarían lo básico de la danza para luego reunirnos con todo el grupo y practicar la coreografía con la que nos presentaríamos esa misma noche ante una audiencia exigente, me puse muy nerviosa pero tras unos cuantos fuertes suspiros despeje mis dudas, la danza es algo que se da naturalmente en mí, como una expresión de mi euforia; llegamos a una playa con una agua verdosa de la misma intensidad de los ojos de Otoya.

-De acuerdo muchachas, necesito sus nombres- pidió con gentileza el señor Koa.

-Ichinose Haru- respondí con presteza y efusividad.

-Takechi Otoya- dijo con una emoción contagiosa.

-Hashiri Nio- pronunció con su sonrisa gatuna.

-Kirigaya Hitsugi- expresó la peliceleste con una leve sonrisa, parecía más intrigada que maravillada.

-Muy bien señoritas, comenzaremos con lo básico, seré nombrado por ustedes desde ahora maestro Koa, ¿entendido?- Nio fue de gran utilidad para entenderlo.

-Sí, sensei Koa- respondimos al unísono.

-Bien supongo que sensei es maestro así que continuemos, el hula se basa principalmente en dos movimientos, el de las olas del mar y las hojas en el viento, y aquí podemos apreciar ambos- expresa moviendo su cuerpo con el ritmo de ambos movimientos –Pero primero regresaremos al bosque para que recojan los objetos necesarios y preparen su propio "lei".

-¿Y por qué no lo hicimos de camino aquí?- preguntó Otoya.

-Para probar su resistencia, necesitarán mucha energía si quieren dar un buen espectáculo- nos indica Leilani.

-Pero perdemos tiempo de aprendizaje- enunció Hitsugi.

-Sí, la preciosura tiene razón- secundó Otoya, fue bueno que Nio no tradujera toda la frase, aunque no puedo estar segura, eso me dijo ella y bueno, no puedo creer en ella todo el tiempo.

En nuestra ardua tarea de recolectar las hojas y flores para nuestros atuendos Nio se juntó con Leilani y empezó a intercambiar palabras con ella, la chica polinesia decía unas palabras en hawaiano y luego en inglés, entonces Nio le decía su traducción al japonés, su intercambio lingüístico se me antojó curioso, pues cada cierto tiempo Hashiri decía una frase coqueta y luego le explica, Leilani se reía, sus senos rebotaban por la risa y Nio miraba embobada su movimiento, esta interacción me produjo cierto desazón, son celos no lo ignoraré, y tampoco pienso interferir, de eso se encargó Otoya que me sorprendió al hablar en inglés, en ningún momento dio indicio de saber hablarlo, ella complicó las maniobras de Nio para simpatizar con la chica polinesia, además estaremos muy poco tiempo en las isla como para que se convierta en un tema de seriedad, me concentré en elaborar el "lei" con las instrucciones del señor Koa, Takechi no tuvo problemas en armar esta bisutería vegetal, Kirigaya por su parte parecía tener cierta dificultad y por supuesto que Otoya se mostró más que dispuesta a ayudarla, terminamos los "lei" llegado el medio día y cambiamos nuestras ropas por aquellas faldas largas de "tapa" nos pidieron que no usemos blusas, yo no tuve problema en quedarme solo con el sujetador mientras Takechi se desnudó por completo, fue una suerte que Nio la convenciera de colocarse su sostén, aunque debo admitir que su cuerpo era agraciado y sus senos encantadores, incluso noté cierto brillo pecaminoso en los ojos de nuestro maestro pero solo fue un instante el señor Koa parece ser un hombre de principios morales muy firmes, al acabar de vestirnos de forma adecuada para el hula fuimos a la finca del sensei Koa, ahí se nos alimentó con frutas, uvas de una plantación cercana al bosque propiedad de nuestro maestro de hula, de donde también se nos regaló bananas, cocos, melocotones, naranja y caña de azúcar, llenas de estas dulces frutas nuestro organismo estaba revitalizado e hiperactivo, regresamos a la playa con presteza, el señor Koa nos explicó que el hula que representaríamos era un rito sagrado para homenajear a los dioses, desde ese momento comenzó un arduo entrenamiento y el repaso de una compleja coreografía, los resbalones, la descoordinación y las risas nos acompañaron toda la tarde, el sol disminuía con rapidez y nuestros músculos se calentaban, el sudor nos recorría la piel dando un brillo seductor a nuestro cuerpo, sentía que mis piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse.

-Ya es suficiente, parecen preparadas- reconoce nuestro sensei, y no parece del tipo que se toma a la ligera esta danza y menos si es ofrecida a sus deidades, confiamos en sus palabras y caminamos a la luz de la luna y las estrellas de regreso al campamento montado por los tritones.

-¡Ahí están!- clama Sagae a la distancia, junto a ella se encontraban nuestro Capitán, Isuke y Hanabusa, no me imagino que tipo de tema logró reunir ese grupo a charlar, fui de inmediato a presentarme con mi nuevo atuendo, me contoneé hacia ellos con los nuevos pasos aprendidos –Vaya, Haru tenías bien ocultos tus atributos- me dijo riendo Haruki, yo solo atiné a cubrirme y sonrojarme de vergüenza, me sentía confiada vestida así en la playa junto a otras personas con el mismo atuendo pero en ese momento con las antorchas, fogata y las miradas de todos sobre nosotras se estremeció mi pecho -¡Oh, vamos Haru! Es solo un cumplido, no te pongas nerviosa ahora, según Mirgo es importante y no deben fallar- sus palabras no me tranquilizaron en lo absoluto.

-Querida, la pones más nerviosa- menciona Sumireko y colocando su mano en mi hombro dice –Lo harás bien, linda- me sonrió y esa sonrisa llena de confianza logró disminuir los latidos de mi agitado corazón y en retribución le dediqué una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias me esforzaré, no las defraudaré chicas- les dije.

El capitán sonriente profiere –Me gustará ver su presentación señorita, además tengo entendido que lo harán junto a la belleza autóctona de las islas.

-Oh, capitán, ¿desde cuándo su concentración se vio afectada por las ropas liberales de las féminas nativas? 3- expresó Inukai con una risa burlona.

-Soy un hombre después de todo, no me puede culpar por ello- respondió el señor Miyamoto.

-¡Haru!- llamó Nio -¡Es hora ven!

Obedecí rauda, Leilani me tomó de la mano y dijo –Tú eres la que mejor se desenvolvió en la práctica estarás a mi derecha- en realidad sabía que había captado el ritmo de la música y la forma de moverme pero no pensaba que fuera la mejor de mis compañeras.

Los instrumentos hawaianos que eran tambores de calabaza y cascabeles dieron inicio a la danza, los hombres fueron los primeros en salir a escena, el señor Koa junto con un amigo suyo, cantaban y tocaban el ukulele mientras daban el espectáculo, su acto fue excelso, eran todos profesionales, pero lo único que esperaban todos era a nosotras, ingresamos siguiendo el ritmo lento de los tambores, nuestra coreografía fue excelente al comienzo y era lo fácil todo era pausado, el son de la música aumentó, el "mele" que es como llaman a su música y cánticos se volvió frenética sin perder su sentido o alegría, del mismo modo nuestros movimientos se aceleraron, todos quedaban boquiabiertos con la velocidad que movíamos las caderas y la destreza al hacerlo, la euforia que recorría mis venas mitigaba el cansancio de mis extremidades, sudor caía por mi frente, los tritones, hawaianos y nuestros marineros aplaudían emocionados, sin darme cuenta había quedado como centro de atención, Leilani y yo estábamos solas sobre el escenario, con tanta conmoción había olvidado que debía dejarla sola, en cuanto intenté retirarme me lo impidió, bailando a mi alrededor, sabía como moverse y relucir sus curvas, ambas nos vimos envueltas en un tipo de duelo, tenía pleno conocimiento de que un día de práctica no era suficiente para siquiera igualarla y aún así hice el intento, los silbidos, alaridos y demás eran desconcertantes, no sabía a quién apoyaban y no me importaba, toda angustia o preocupación se desvaneció de mi cuerpo y una genuina alegría me invadió, sentía como una enorme sonrisa se escapaba de mis labios, las bailarinas volvieron a reagruparse junto a nosotras, ya era hora de terminar, en conjunto movimos las caderas a una velocidad inconcebible para mí antes de ese día, dimos fin al hula pero en ese instante Otoya resbaló.

-¡Auh! Espero que esto no reste muchos puntos- dijo al levantarse sobándose la nalga.

El señor Koa tenía un rostro serio, su ceño fruncido daba terror, Takechi fue salvada por las ovaciones y risas de los presentes.

-Oh, vamos, "Ohana", no seas tan duro lo hicieron bien- intercedió Leilani sujetando el brazo de su hermano.

El asintió y sonrió levemente –Sí, lo hicieron excelente, tienen mi bendición, aunque los dioses no se los den.

-Es suficiente para mí- enunció el Coronel Mirgo al acercarse –Mañana iremos a la próxima ubicación- nos dijo y regresó con sus camaradas a seguir celebrando, los demás bailarines incluyendo al señor Koa lo siguieron.

-Leilani, gracias- dijo Otoya sujetando las manos de la chica.

-Descuida, dieron un buen espectáculo, se lo merecían.

-No, insisto déjame pagártelo de alguna manera- profiere la pelimorada con un tono coqueto, deslizando su mano hasta la cintura de la hawaiana.

-Bueno, mueves muy bien las caderas- respondió desconcertándome un segundo, en serio que no me lo esperaba, aquella insinuación fue tan clara que Takechi casi saltó de alegría.

-Hablamos el mismo idioma 3- le dijo.

-Vaya que aprovechada- mencionó Hashiri –Déjala, vamos a bailar con las chicas- dijo al llevarme de la mano.

Tokaku se notaba muy sonriente mientras nos acercábamos –Haru, te mueves bien, y yo que pensaba que era rápida con las piernas, me sorprendiste.

-uh, gracias Tokaku- le respondí con una sonrisa, yo también me sorprendí por las palabras de Tokaku y la gentileza con lo que las dijo.

-Fue increíble, aprovechaste muy bien tus dotes naturales- menciona Shiena.

-Ahh, no sean tan directas me incomodan- puedo estar segura de que lo hice excelente pero tanta atención y de ese tipo sobre mi me perturba.

-Lo siento Haru- profiere Kenmochi.

-Oigan, y ¿qué hay de nosotras?- clama Nio jalando a Kirigaya junto a ella.

-También lo hicieron bien, impresionaron al Coronel Pacífico y el maestro Koa- indica Kouko –Y sí, en conjunto dieron un buen espectáculo.

-Sí, pero creo que el accidente de Takechi molestó al sensei Koa, era una ofrenda a sus dioses- proclamó Hitsugi.

-Pfft, no creo a que a esos seres que llaman dioses sean tan severos como para reprenderlos por un resbalón- expresa Sagae.

-Suena coherente, ni siquiera Susanoo es tan insensible- profiere Hanabusa.

-Es por causa de su hermana- dice Mahiru con su tímida voz.

-Sí, Amateratsu lo mantiene en calma, incluso le ragaló su espada como disculpa por el incid…-decía Namatame hasta que fue interrumpida por Inukai.

-Basta de pláticas teológicas, vamos a celebrar, que el alcohol de aquí sabe mejor que el sake.

-Apoyo la moción- dijo Shinya levantando la mano.

Esa noche bailamos, las chicas bebieron, yo sigo rehusándome a probar el alcohol, al igual que Kouko que fue la primera en irse al campamento a dormir, fue seguida por las gemelas, Shiena e Inukai quisieron aprender el hula, y no tuvimos problema en enseñar lo básico, mientras bailábamos Sagae junto con Chitaru también se integraron, tenían cierta dificultad pues sus técnicas de batalla no eran basadas en la agilidad o rapidez, sino en la precisión y la severidad de sus golpes, Samuráis en toda regla, apegadas al Bushido incluso a la hora de moverse pero una media hora de práctica y ya parecían entender el concepto del hula, al menos en el movimiento de cadera.

Azuma se había separado de nosotras y acercado a los oficiales, supongo que lo hizo porque Sumireko estaba con ellos y como su deber era proteger a la comitiva diplomática y la parte más importante era la señorita Hanabusa su lugar estaba cerca de ella.

El cansancio en mis piernas cada vez aumentaba, la mayoría de las chicas ya estaban demasiado mareadas por la embriaguez como para notar mi presencia así que decidí ir a la playa para refrescar mis extremidades, me alejé lo suficiente para no oír los cánticos y tambores, necesitaba un poco calma, fui hasta la orilla me senté y dejé que la marea mojara mis entumecidas piernas, el frescor de la brisa nocturna y el agua templada relajaron mi cuerpo, me recosté sonriente, me divertí como no recuerdo, mi mente estaba en paz.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Aaah!- escuché, no parecían gritos eran como gemidos agónicos, me levanté de inmediato olvidando darles el descanso tan necesario a mis piernas, frente a mí había una formación rocosa, el sonido provenía del otro lado, mi corazón se agitaba en temor, con cautela me subí por las rocas a investigar, si era algo grave podría salir corriendo y gritando para llamar la atención de los reunidos en la celebración que no estaba demasiado lejos, sé que suena cobarde pero que podría hacer yo en una situación de riesgo carezco de las habilidades necesarias para enfrentarme a ese tipo de acontecimientos, al asomarme fue un alivio para mi alma al ver que nadie estaba en peligro, pero una nueva emoción se apoderó de mi ser, la lujuria, al otro lado dos figuras femeninas desnudas se encontraban entrelazadas, sus bocas unidas, sus cuerpos se estremecían ante las caricias que compartían, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver tal acto, solo lo conocía por libros de anatomía y algunas amigas que me contaban sus experiencias, aquello que presenciaba era la fornicación, la unión sexual producto del deseo, reconocí de inmediato al par, la una de piel bronceada, cabello negro y unos voluminosos senos y la segunda que lamía los pechos de la primera tenía una piel clara y un cabello morado largo, eran Leilani y Otoya, sus atributos se resbalaban entre sus cuerpos por el sudor, Takechi empezó a bajar besando el cuerpo de la polinesia mientras esta gemía de placer, cuando la pelimorada llegó al sexo de la mujer esta se estremeció y mi cuerpo empezó a calentarse, un cosquilleo nació en mi entrepierna era una sensación que jamás había experimentado al menos no en esta medida, esta sensación se siente incorrecta pero mi cuerpo lo anhela y disfruta, mis piernas cansadas temblaban y ardían, mis manos se deslizaron por la sensible piel, mis mejillas encendidas me quemaban cada vez que mis dedos se acercaban a mi vientre, Takechi chupaba la vulva de Leilani y esta jadeaba en recompensa, yo extasiada y embobada comencé a acariciarme casi de manera inconsciente, mis dedos estimulaban el clítoris y con mi otra mano amasaba mis senos, mi respiración se volvió pesada, no debí dejarme llevar por esa pecaminosa emoción, ¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué pones la tentación al alcance de mis ojos? No tengo la voluntad para resistirme, Otoya metió sus dedos dentro de Leilani y yo lo hice en mí, la hawaiana gemía y convulsionaba mientras la pelimorada la acariciaba y saboreaba sus jugos, mis jadeos llenos de éxtasis aumentaban su tono, todo mi ser ardía ante la afrodisíaca escena frente a mis ojos, mi gozo creció de manera espontánea llenando mi garganta con un grito de placer incontenible -¡Kyaaaa!- la sensación que recorría mi organismo fue indescriptible tan sabrosa, cálida, conciliadora y ambrosiana.

-¿Qué fue eso?- expresó Takechi, olvidando a su amante y levantando la cabeza buscando al origen del sonido que produje, me sobresalté y huí del lugar antes de que pudiera dar conmigo, la emoción y júbilo todavía inundan mi ser a la hora de escribir esto, regresé a la reunión y la mayoría de las chicas ya se habían ido a dormir, solo seguían en la rumba Nio e Isuke, con ellas regresé al campamento, Nio ahora está profundamente dormida y yo feliz de haber llegado a Hawai.

25 de agosto del año 1898 de nuestro señor, bitácora personal de Ichinose Haru.

Nos despertamos y rápidamente fuimos preparadas y guiadas al puerto, nuestro próximo destino aguardaba, Oahu, lugar de nuestra reunión, estábamos a menos de un paso de Honolulu, la capital de Hawai, desembarcamos en Pearl Harbor, nuestro capitán y soldados se mostraron fascinados y asustados por las naves acorazadas estacionadas en el puerto, al bajar un grupo de soldados de rasgos europeos y polinesios nos esperaban.

-Bienvenidas, soy el Teniente Coronel Austin Graves, seré su anfitrión en lo que dura esta parte del ritual Pacífico- enunció un hombre de alta estatura y anchos hombros, este sujeto si se veía mucho más grande que Chitaru o cualquier otra persona que haya conocido.

-Gracias, soy Hanabusa Sumireko, Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores, uhh, disculpe, ¿puedo molestarlo con una pregunta personal?- expresó con ayuda de Nio.

-Claro.

-¿Cuánto mide?

-Un metro noventa y dos- respondió sonriendo –Bien, zanjada esa duda, sígame por favor.

Nos llevaron hasta un campo de tiro, Sael entonces nos explicó de que trataba el próximo ritual –Nuestra cultura es bélica igual a las terrestres y para demostrar nuestras intenciones de paz compartimos nuestras técnicas de combate, y como nuestra danza las técnicas de pelea se basan en medios acuáticos pues ellos les enseñaran los suyos, Coronel Graves, prosiga.

-Gracias, en las islas de Hawai existe una técnica de pelea basada en la obtención de maná, el Lua, este arte marcial lo dominan los nativos, para su suerte contamos con varios expertos en nuestras filas, les presento al Capitán Kale Okelani- nos señaló a un hombre grande más ancho que él pero no tan alto aunque todavía era más alto que cualquiera dentro de nuestro barco.

-Gracias señor, ahora a ustedes les pido que nos entreguen a cuatro de sus guerreros, los instruiré por la mañana y en el atardecer se enfrentarán contra cuatro de mis mejores hombres, así que elijan con prudencia.

-Nio, ¿qué dijo?- inquiere Hanabusa.

-Escojamos cuatro de nosotros para un calentamiento y una ronda de combates.

Azuma con iniciativa se presentó –No hay mucho que elegir, trajiste a cuatro exponentes de los mejores clanes de guerreros de Japón.

-Cierto, entonces las enviaré a ustedes- decidió la pelinaranja –Señor Okelani, aquí tengo a mis cuatro elecciones, ella Azuma Tokaku, de un clan de asesinos, Namatame Chitaru, del clan Chi, Guerreros descendientes de Susanoo, Sagae Haruki de la familia Hinoyagi, poseedores del fuego divino y Banba Shinya de las islas del sur.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que tiene su alteza?

Sumireko frunció el ceño ante el sonido descortés que produjo el hombre y reventó en cólera cuando Nio le tradujo –Osa menospreciar mi elección, déjeme aclarar esto Capitán, ellas serán a quienes enfrentará contra su gente y es todo.

-Nuestras técnicas pueden resultar rudas para las mujeres.

-No sé lo que dijo pero Nio quiere que le des una buena réplica- pide Tokaku mirando al hombre.

-Ya veremos- expresa la rubia.

El hombre sonriente profiere –Esa es la actitud comencemos, los que deseen pueden quedarse a observar.

Los polinesios se desvistieron hasta quedarse en una pantaloneta negra, sus cuerpos musculosos estaban adornados por tatuajes tribales, el Capitán Okelani era el que lucía más tatuajes y el más imponente de todos ellos, nuestras chicas los imitaron, como guerreras que eran usaban un sujetador deportivo ajustado a sus medidas que las cubrían adecuadamente, los soldados les proporcionaron el mismo tipo de pantaloncillos que ellos usaban, y se cambiaron sin perder tiempo para deleite de los soldados que miraban sin poder decir nada pues sus superiores estaban presentes.

El enorme polinesio que sería el instructor de las chicas comenzó diciendo –En el principio Hawai era un archipiélago en guerra, carecíamos de metales para forjar armas así que solo dependíamos de garrotes y nuestras propias manos, lo que hacía brutales nuestras campañas, los dioses vieron nuestro desgaste y nos proporcionaron la habilidad de recargar nuestro cuerpo con mana y nuestras técnicas se modificaron hasta convertirse en el "Lua", y eso aprenderán hoy.

Las vimos practicar con gran interés, el "Lua" se basaba en luxaciones, derribos y golpes contundentes, Chitaru se mostró hábil en este tipo de arte marcial, aprendiendo rápidamente sus principios, no se necesitaba ser un cambatiente experto para distinguir que la diferencia de estatura y peso ponía en desventaja a nuestras chicas, se noto con claridad mientras practicaban, eran derribadas con facilidad, excepto Namatame que con su tamaño daba cierta batalla a esos grandes hombres, no se notó una gran destreza por parte de las muchachas pero el sol ya adquiría una tonalidad anaranjada.

-Listas o no, ya es hora- profiere Okelani, en todas las horas de entrenamiento ni las chicas y menos los polinesios habían probado bocado o bebido agua, se percibía el cansancio en los ojos somnolientos y el brillo del sudor.

-Tengo mis dudas, no creo que puedan- mencionó Hashiri inclinándose hacia adelante.

-Debemos tener fe- respondí.

-Sí, es lo único que nos queda- indicó Kaminaga con seriedad, y de hecho nosotras éramos las más optimistas.

Nos movimos de nuevo hasta las orillas del mar, la consigna fue simple el primero en derribar a su contrincante ganaba.

La primera en pelear fue Tokaku, su táctica consistió en atacar a las piernas y evitar que lo tacaran, tuvo éxito en evadir al contrario de sus ataques que poco le hacían al inmenso tipo, era una asesina experta pero esa experiencia se basaba en armas, no podía contra alguien de ese tamaño a mano limpia, un revés del hombre la envió de espaldas al suelo y se dio por terminado el encuentro aunque lo único que estuviera herido de Tokaku fuera su orgullo.

-Es una estupidez, no podemos igualar la fuerza de esos sujetos- dijo Azuma al sentarse con nosotras.

Sumireko coloca su mano en el hombro de la peliazu y dice –Tranquila, hiciste lo que pudiste, esperemos que les vaya mejor a las otras.

La siguiente fue Shinya, digamos que ella lo intentó, su derrota fue rápida, siguió la misma técnica de Azuma y atacó las piernas pero al carecer de la velocidad de Tokaku el hawaiano la atrapó y sometió con facilidad.

-Auh, eso debió doler- dijo Takechi con preocupación y algo de vergüenza ajena.

-¿Shinya estás bien?- inquiere con prisa Mahiru al recibir a su gemela.

-Solo tengo perforado el ego, jajaja, auh y creo que una costilla- dijo sosteniendo su costado.

Nuestros ánimos no eran los mejores cuando Haruki se colocó en posición para encarar a su contrincante, tenía más tatuajes que los dos anteriores pero no tantos como Okelani, al contrario que Azuma la pelirroja fue directo a la confrontación frontal, colocó fuertes golpes al tórax del polinesio, este aguantó la embestida y devolvió los golpes fallando en la mayoría, su cuerpo se fue demasiado hacia el frente Sagae aprovechó metiéndose entre las piernas del hombre, lo tomó de una pierna y se levantó cargando todo el peso del sujeto sobre sus hombros, yo había visto antes su fuerza pero no dejo de sorprenderme de los actos sobrehumanos de lo que esta mujer es capaz, y los demás espectadores se veían igual de maravillados, lanzó al hombre al suelo, la esperanza regresó a nosotras y aplaudimos gozosas.

-Vaya es impresionante- clamó Hanabusa.

-Y eso es poco para lo que la he visto hacer 3- mencionó Inukai.

Hanabusa la mira con una sonrisa inquisitiva -¿Es que no solo compartían cama?- la pelirosa no replicó, se limitó mirar con enojo a la pelinaranja y esta rió triunfal.

Sagae permaneció cerca de los combatientes, Chitaru se paró en frente de un individuo que la hacía lucir pequeña, el hombre se lanzó sin perder tiempo contra ella, Namatame levantó el pie dando una fuerte patada al pecho deteniendo la embestida en seco, los pies del hombre fueron por delante y cayó de espalda al suelo en una fracción de segundo, incluso la pelea de Banba había durado más.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue impresionante!- exclamó Otoya levantándose y apaludiendo con fervor.

Azuma con serenidad dijo –Eso es un guerrero, un solo golpe decisivo.

-Lo siento, fui muy ruda- dijo Chitaru al ayudar al hombre al levantarse.

-Oh, gracias señorita- respondió el hombre sin saber lo que dijo la pelirroja y Namatame tampoco lo entendió a él pero fingieron que sí y se estrecharon la mano con una sonrisa.

Un estrepito horrible aceleró nuestros corazones, a la distancia vimos una columna de humo levantándose desde la isla de Hawai, por el cielo una masa incandescente volaba en nuestra dirección.

-¡A cubierto!- gritó Kale, todos nos apartamos en medio de gritos de pánico y una confusión total, cuando aquel objeto chocó tierra yo estaba en la playa con el agua hasta mis rodillas, por si acaso el fuego se expandía, una gran cantidad de tierra y escoria salió disparada en todas las direcciones, me arrojé al agua para cubrirme, cuando saqué la cabeza observé en la playa una entidad ardiente de figura femenina, medía lo que una casa de un piso.

Esa presencia clamó al aire palabras que no entendí en ese momento pero dijo –¡Vengan reúnanse ante mí mortales!- los polinesios fueron los primeros en acudir, Sumireko permaneció lejos junto a las chicas, estaban asustadas y como no estarlo, yo en especial me encontraba al borde un colapso la criatura lucía como un demonio.

-¡Nos presentamos como sus fieles sirvientes señora de Fuego!- clamaron los hombres.

Entorno a la mujer de fuego creció un aura roja -¡Torpes! ¿Cómo permiten tal burla a nosotros? Dejan que extranjeros bailen el hula y hagan mofa de ello, ahora permiten que les tomen el pelo.

-¿A qué se refiere señora?- inquiere Okelani con la frente en el suelo.

-La mujer de cabello de fuego, no enfrentó a un rival en igualdad de condiciones, es un semidiós y la aplauden por vencer a un mortal- menciona rabiosa, Nio que tenía una facilidad excepcional para aprender idiomas ya lograba entender el hawaiano y les explico a las chicas mientras yo estaba en ignorancia sobre lo que acontecía.

-¿Cuál de las dos Gran Señora Pelé?

-La de cabello largo que se acerca a nosotros- indica la deidad.

Haruki sin temor se pone frente a Pelé –Escuche, sé muy bien que alguien de su tipo comprende y se comunica con cualquier humano, ¿por qué no nos dice las cosas de frente en lugar de acudir a sus siervos?

-Osas, dirigirte a mí de esa forma- gruñe la diosa esta vez pude comprenderla.

-Lo hago, pues como usted menciona soy una semideidad una del fuego- informa prendiendo en llamas sus dos brazos –Ahora no pierda el tiempo y dígame lo que desea.

-Tu valentía es admirable y molesta, tu estirpe desciende de Hinoyagi, puedo percibirlo en el maná que desprendes, lo único que te pido hija del fuego es que enfrentes a un oponente de tu talla y permitas a mi gente recobrar su estatus.

-No tengo problema alguno en acceder.

-Bien, Kale, hijo mío demuestra de lo que son capaces los Hawaianos- dijo la Diosa anonadándonos, en verdad que no esperaba ese tipo de revelación.

-Por supuesto, mi señora- a pesar de ser su hijo le profesaba gran respeto, los tatuajes del polinesio comenzaron a brillar intensamente, su piel se convirtió en lava y fuego cubrió la totalidad de su cuerpo –Kale Okelani, significa "Varón Celestial", ¿qué significa su nombre señorita?

-Haruki Hinoyagi, "Deidad que incinera con el brillo del sol"- explica la pelirroja antes de que la totalidad de su anatomía se consumiera en un fuego dorado solo su cabellera seguía ardiendo con su tonalidad rojiza, los guanteletes de sus manos no se derritieron más se endurecieron y los símbolos arcaicos inscritos en ellos brillaron como el sol.

Era increíble, frente a nosotras teníamos a un ser de poder inconmensurable capaz de autoproclamarse un "Dios" y a dos seres humanos por los cuales corría la sangre de este tipo de entes, semidioses que no tenían de otra que vivir entre nosotros y sufrir de la misma manera, no podría imaginar tener ese poder y no sentirme superior por derecho divino, pero conozco lo suficiente a Haruki para saber que ella nos ve como sus iguales y no menosprecia a los hombres, en tanto aborrece a los "Dioses" por el mismo hecho de sentirse superiores a los demás.

Pelé deformó su apariencia hasta una muy similar a la humana, parece que es su forma cuando está en calma, yo permanecí en la orilla, el fuego nunca me ha dado confianza.

Kale atacó lanzando lava por sus manos, la materia ardiente al entrar en contacto con el aura de fuego se evaporó, Sagae sonrió con confianza y lanzó tres puñetazos al rostro pareció surtir efecto pues retrocedió, con un revés y un gancho como contraataque el hawaiano derribó a la pelirroja, Haruki se levantó ardiendo y convirtiendo la arena bajo sus pies en cristal, arremetió con un gancho a la mandíbula, trató de golpear al cuerpo, el polinesio atrapó las mano de la pelirroja, su cuerpo comenzó a emulsionar arrojando masa basáltica incandescente que empezó a cubrir las extremidades de Haruki la cual se agitaba con desesperación buscando separarse, las llamas que cubrían a Haruki se expandieron con tal ferocidad que la escoria ardiente que pretendía cubrirla se lanzó a los aires como fuegos piro clásticos, para mi mala fortuna algo de esa masa caliente cayó en mí, sobre mi esternón, solo la gracia divina pudo obrar de tal manera para que yo sobreviviera, eso y mi acertada decisión de permanece junto al mar, el dolor del primer instante se sintió como si hubieran clavado un millar de cuchillos al rojo vivo en mi pecho o una bala de artillería atravesando mi cuerpo, caí automáticamente en dirección al agua, en mi desesperación no supe a donde nadar y comencé a ir corriente adentro, otro golpe de suerte para mí ese día fue que Nio y Tokaku no perdieron ni un segundo en irme a buscar, me sacaron del agua mientras yo gemía y gritaba de dolor, una mezcla de ira y terror desgarraba mi corazón, me aferré con fuerza de ellas, la masa candente se había solidificado sobre mi pecho, el impacto fue devastador, el dolor se apoderó de mí llevándome a la inconsciencia.

Ahora estoy en una cama de hospital con mi pecho libre de esa cosa y una compresa cubriendo mi herida, Haruki fue la única en la habitación la primera vez que abrí los ojos.

-¡Haru! Gracias a…al doctor, uf, casi rompo mis creencias- río pero yo no estaba en condiciones de sonreírle y tampoco era gracioso –Lo siento, Haru, fue mi culpa, me alegro que despertaras no sabes el miedo que tuve de tan solo pensar que te había matado- me dijo tomando mis manos y agachando la mirada, no siento rencor contra ella, no fue su intención y no pudo haber previsto que esto sucedería.

Sería más de la medianoche cuando desperté, la noche se notaba avanzada en el exterior y la mirada de Sagae cargada con angustia se veía agotada por el sueño –Está bien, Haruki, no fue tu culpa- logré susurrar, no tenía fuerzas para mucho más, mi herida todavía me duele y pica, un comezón espantoso que no puedo calmar, uso toda mi voluntad para no tocar la herida.

Haruki besó mis manos y las colocó sobre su pecho, su corazón latía erráticamente, su angustia era sincera aunque yo no tenía duda alguna, ella deseaba que entendiera el sufrimiento que pasaba por herirme, su corazón es noble, no somos amigas mucho tiempo pero me estima en tal grado de perturbar su mente por el accidente, sus ojos dorados no me miraron cuando con gran fervor me dijo -No, soy responsable directa, Haru, por las llamas místicas que recorren mis venas te juro que no descansaré hasta reivindicarme ante tus ojos.

-No debes- dije la pelirroja me miró agobiada y continué –Yo no guardo rencor hacia ti, no tienes porque agobiarte con esto.

Me sonrió con dulzura al decir –Aunque no deba, lo haré, porque eres de las pocas personas que conozco que merecen mi fervor.

Me agrada, la quiero, como no hacerlo cuando me trata como una amiga de años o un miembro de su familia, su compasión son ejemplares, eso la hace muy distante y diferente de los entes primordiales que vagan por el mundo elevándose sobre los demás y regocijándose en su autocomplacencia, ella es más humana que deidad y por eso la admiro.

-Sí, sí, que lindo, es mejor que la dejes descansar- exclamó Nio, no sé desde cuando estuvo ahí escuchando pero parecía molesta –Y de paso a ti también, Sael dijo que nos presentaríamos a primera hora con las autoridades de la isla para dar inicio a las negociaciones.

-Bueno, esa es la segunda buena noticia del día- dijo Haruki al levantarse –Nos veremos más tarde Haru, y de nuevo lo siento mucho- profirió antes de salir por la puerta.

-Mmmh, me doy la vuelta y tú tratas de cortejar a una mujer casada- expresa Nio con una extraña actitud seria, una rareza en su personalidad.

-Solo se disculpaba Nio, no debes estar celosa- ahora que lo escribo me resulta muy vergonzosa esta conversación.

-Esta bien, soy permisiva- bromea la rubia, parecía guardar algo tras ella, me mostró lo que llevaba –Toma- era mi diario.

-¿Lo leíste?- pregunté nerviosa, ese instante el dolor de mi herida se amortiguó.

-No, pero la tentación fue fuerte- rió al entregarme un esfero –Seguro querrás escribir lo que viste hoy, yo tampoco me recupero de la sorpresa.

-Gracias, Nio- Y en verdad tengo que agradecerle, sino fuera por ella no sabría la mitad de lo que pasó hoy, no hubiera podido escribir en este momento mientras mis recuerdos están frescos y sin ella es posible que me encontrara flotanto en el mar justo ahora, gracias con todo mi corazón Nio.

 **Aaah, pues sí, no pude cumpli todo lo que prometí pero Kami-sama sabe que lo intente, la verdad es que ahora mis responsabilidades son cada vez mas absorbentes y carezco del tiempo necesario para dedicarle a la escritura y estas historias, tranquilos no los dejaré pero ahora no fijaré tiempos, subiré cuando pueda y la historia que piense que está lista, les prometí Bestia Prístina para este febrero pero espero subir el próximo mes el segundo capítulo y el tercero y final en octubre, así que esperen sentados...saben que mejor acostados, jajajaja, es todo por ahora, gracias por su atención, déjenme un comentario para saber si les gusta u odian con el alma, que yo sabre como vivir con eso XD.**

 **Saludos y abrazos desde Ecuador.**


	6. Revolución Polinesia

**Hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia, fueron pocos los seguidores de esta aventura y no estoy seguro porque tal vez por el cambio de parejas o lo pretencioso del proyecto, no sé, yo solo volví para terminar esta historia tarde lo que me tarde, en fin disfruten un mundo de magia y fantasía camino al conflicto, jejeje**

 **REVOLUCIÓN POLINESIA**

" **Porque los rectos habitarán la tierra y los íntegros permanecerán en ella."- Proverbios 2:21.**

26 de agosto del año 1898 de nuestro señor. Bitácora personal de Ichinose Haru.

No hay mucho que decir sobre este día estuve dormida hasta las doce, me despertaron para limpiar mi herida y pude ver y sentir el grave daño que recibí, una enorme marca con forma de "x" se había creado sobre mi pecho, es una horrenda cicatriz pero aún es mejor que estar muerta, además aunque guste de acicalarme no lo hago para atraer a nadie así que lo que está herida le hacía a mi presencia física no me afecta, tras ese traumático procedimiento se me vistió y me sacaron de la habitación para que me alimentara y estuviera lista para la cena con los líderes hawaianos.

-Desde ahora en adelante verás las peleas con binoculares- me dijo Nio al traerme un almuerzo frutal.

Yo vi con detenimiento mi comida estaba hambrienta pero sentía náuseas de solo ver, también tenía un antojo por carne, no sé porque pero supongo que era la forma de que mi cuerpo tenía para advertirme de que necesitaba proteínas –Me gustaría también algo de carne.

-No hay problema, aquí el calamar están bueno como en casa, ya te lo traigo- expresó Hashiri con mucha energía al levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina del restaurante.

Yo comencé a saborear las frutas frente a mí, mientras lo hacía por la puerta ingresaron Tokaku y Kouko con miradas algo contrariadas.

-Hola Haru, me alegra saber que tu incidente no paso a mayores- dijo Azuma con sutileza.

-Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa pero como que mi pecho se estremeció literalmente, mi herida me ardió y traté de rascarme pero Tokaku me sujeto la mano.

-No es buena idea, Ichinose- me dijo al devolver mi mano a la mesa.

-Haru, no sabes de las cosas que te has perdido en tu estancia en la clínica- comentó Kaminaga y sabía que me lo contaría sin necesidad de pedírselo –Leilani, fue encontrada muerta ayer- dijo con pausa y seriedad.

-¿Qué?- pronuncié desconcertada, no era posible, esa chica tan simpática y que nos ayudó tanto, muerta, de un día para el otro, mi corazón se turbó pero a pesar de que me caía bien fue muy poco el tiempo que la conocía como para que un dolor aberrante se produjera en mí, en su lugar un desasosiego y tristeza pulularon, más por el hecho de saber que la última noche estuvo con Otoya, lo cual la convertía en una posible culpable, pero me resulta difícil creer eso, Takechi es muy risueña y libidinosa pero no agresiva, no la veo con el perfil de un asesino.

Nio regresó con un filete de calamar a la mesa y viéndome embobada preguntó -¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Leilani, está muerta- susurré todavía incrédula.

-¿Qué?- clamó frunciendo el ceño y murmuró con ira algo que creo solo yo oí –Takechi- eso fue desconcertante, ¿ella también las vio? Bueno estaba un poco interesada en la hawaiana y seguro la siguió o ¿a la que siguió fue a mí? No lo sé, lo que sí sé, es que ella sospecha lo mismo que yo -¿Saben cómo?

-No, la investigación es clasificada, y solo me lo comentó Sael pues llegamos a conocerla.

-Aagh, desastroso en verdad- profirió Nio dejando el plato sobre la mesa con desgano y saliendo del lugar.

-Extraño- pronuncié al ver partir a Nio.

-Esto no será nada bueno para las negociaciones de esta tarde- menciona Kouko.

-Sí, a propósito no les hace extraño todo ese misterio y rituales que nos hicieron pasar- profiere Tokaku golpeando la mesa con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Lo creo, pero no soy ninguna conocedora de la idiosincrasia Pacífica, pero si son aliados de Hawái les seguiremos la corriente- expresa Kaminaga.

-De acuerdo pero no tiene que gustarme- dice la peliazul.

-A lo mejor debería ser yo quien diga eso- dije viendo mi herida.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, el mismo instante que fuiste herida Haruki se dejó ganar para poder ayudarte- me indicó Kouko, me pareció muy considerado por parte de Sagae dejar su orgullo a lado y procurar mi bienestar.

-Tal vez, aunque estoy segura que iba a perder de todos modos- indica Tokaku mirando sus manos seguro se hizo algunos cortes con la arena mientras combatía –Bien, termina tu comida Haru, Sumireko nos espera en el hotel.

-Está bien.

Me apresure en comer y como Nio nunca volvió tras su abrupta salida seguí a mis compañeras sin demora, un lujoso edificio se nos fue concedido, un Hotel de Nombre "Fire Resort", muy irónico en mi opinión pero siendo islas volcánicas lo veo muy lógico, en un salón de conferencias fuimos citadas y allá fuimos, como unas cien butacas en un semicírculo era el lugar, en los asientos del frente estaban todas las chicas menos Sumireko y Nio, nos ubicamos junto a ellas, Isuke y Haruki parecían haber limado sus diferencias charlaban muy animadas, Otoya junto con Hitsugi y Shiena miraban unas placas de cristal, a lo mejor son muestras de tejido vegetal, no tengo conocimiento sobre esa ciencia como para opinar o deducir lo que miraban, iba a preguntar cuando Sumireko irrumpió con Nio y el capitán, lucía furiosa.

-Nos han engañado, todas estas ridiculeces fueron patrañas- clama sin mirar a nadie solo paso frente a nosotras apretando los puños, ninguna hizo indagación alguna pues sabíamos que nos explicaría, además la furia en su mirada era aterradora –Primero que nada, Haru, me alegra saber que estás bien, lamento no haber acudido a tu habitación en el hospital- profirió con serenidad me sentí halagada –En fin, tuve una reunión con el Teniente tritón y el Teniente Graves, en palabras cortas, la comisión continental de Estados Unidos ya se fue, sus "rituales" fueron una artimaña para que no los encontráramos y el diplomático que enviamos antes de nosotras nunca dejo las islas de Hawái, fue retenido y guardado hasta hoy en la mañana cuando ya era todo muy tarde, planean una revolución, quieren independizarse y piden nuestro apoyo como país- sentenció dejándonos mudas, era increíble tal engaño y caímos de manera ridícula y está herida que cargo fue por nada me sentí frustrada y furibunda, por primera vez en mi vida sentí ganas de golpear a alguien.

-¿Quieren que reconozcamos su independencia y soberanía?- inquiere Isuke con una mirada de desconcierto.

-Sí, eso directamente señorita Inukai- profiere el capitán.

-Bien, sabía que me necesitarían en algún momento, ¿a quién debo asesinar?- inquiere la pelirosa sacando una daga de entre sus vestiduras, para ser sincera durante todo el viaje me había estado preguntando por que traíamos a Inukai, era una Kunoichi me quedó claro, lo más seguro es que Isuke Inukai no fuera su nombre real pero inclusive Haruki que la conoce de años atrás la llama así, a lo mejor estaba retirada de ese labor cuando fue convocada, ahora que lo medito el clan Koga hace unos años estuvo en disputa con el clan de Haruki, Sagae era una comandante importante durante ese conflicto, creo que ya me hago la idea de lo que pasó entre esas dos, mi idea es que Isuke fue enviada a espiar a Sagae, lo hizo con seducción como es habitual en las kunoichi, cuando el conflicto terminó Isuke debió marcharse no sin antes que la pelirroja se enterase de todo lo que había ocurrido, por eso se la veía tan agresiva ante ella al comienzo, de seguro hablaron y acordaron que en tiempos de guerra cada quien cumple su función y quedaron en paces, bueno es una suposición ya me enteraré después de la verdad ahora regresaré al tema en cuestión.

-Guarda tus cuchillas, kunoichi, esto requiere diplomacia y mansedumbre, de lo contrario yo misma mataré a ese maldito tritón- clama Hanabusa.

Namatame se levanta de su asiento para decir -¿Cuándo esperan nuestra respuesta?

-En la madrugada empieza su revolución, tomarán los puertos y someterán a las tropas leales al continente, esta noche nos reuniremos por última vez y deberemos de elegir nuestro proceder- indica el capitán.

Sumireko con sus manos sobre la boca expresa –Difícil decisión se ha colocado sobre mis hombros, debo retirarme y analizarlo en privado, pero para ustedes solo tengo una pregunta- nos miró con majestuosidad – ¿Sea cual sea el designio que proclame me seguirán?

-Mi señora, el emperador ha decretado que usted habla en su nombre, mis pasos no se apartaran del camino que usted señale- proclama Shiena con una reverencia.

Era cierto, era nuestra líder, elegida para guiarnos su voluntad debía ser la nuestra –Estoy de acuerdo, Ojou-sama su sagacidad ya fue probada en sus intervenciones con Corea, su juicio es certero y su voluntad férrea, la seguiría al hades de ser necesario.

-Haru, no durarías mucho ahí, pero concuerdo, mi espada esta afilada para seguir sus instrucciones- proclama Azuma sacando a medias su katana para mostrar el filo.

-Que así sea, esperamos su decisión, Ojou-sama- exclama el capitán Miyamoto.

Hanabusa sonriente empieza su salida -Regresen a sus asuntos, nos vemos en la cena.

Soberbia es la actitud de la señorita Hanabusa, he olvidado escribirlo pero ya supe sobre el accidente que sufrió, un atentado en el cual su madre pereció y ella resultó muy herida, necesitando rehabilitación física según tengo entendido, aquello hace que me resulte aún más impresionante su fortaleza y lo oronda que siempre se muestra.

Yo no me encontraba en condiciones de sufrir más sobresaltos por lo que me quedé en mi habitación convaleciendo, mis amigas más cercanas estuvieron conmigo debatiendo el proceder, claro que nos regiríamos por lo que Sumireko ordenara pero eso no impide que tengamos nuestras propias opiniones.

Nio sentada al borde de la cama junto a mí formuló -Si nos basamos en política es más conveniente tener a América como aliado que a un archipiélago en el Pacífico.

-Lo mismo podría decirse de nosotros- dijo Kouko desde el pie de la cama, era cierto Hawai y Japón fueron víctimas del capitalismo americano pero al menos nosotros mantuvimos independencia mientras Hawai fue anexado sin consentimiento al dominio Estadounidense -A pesar de esta treta tan denigrante y bochornosa me parece justo que busquen librarse del yugo americano, además los Pacíficos tienen la flota naval más grande y avanzada del planeta, los acorazados Norteamericanos no podrían ni llegar a costas niponas y la base de Pearl Harbor es un buen lugar para concentrar una flota en un supuesto caso de guerra contra el territorio de ultramar.

-Concuerdo Kaminaga, los provechos que sacaríamos con apoyar a Hawai y sus aliados Pacíficos supera a los intereses en Norteamérica, pero esta humillación y las heridas de Haru no pueden ser olvidadas- dijo Tokaku desde el sillón.

-La verdad enterarme de su engaño lleno mi corazón con cólera pero venimos por un cometido mayor al de nosotras, el bien del Imperio y si debemos sacrificarnos pues deberíamos hacerlo sin temor- mencioné con fatiga, el dolor de mi herida consume mis fuerzas.

-Es posible que sea favorable ponerse de lado de estas islas, además reconocer su soberanía no nos convierte automáticamente en opositores a los intereses americanos, estoy segura Hanabusa llegara a la misma conclusión- indica Nio recostándose a mi lado -Cierto, Haru.

-Es lógico hasta cierto punto, pero sería riesgoso bueno que la mente humana siempre atendiera a los conceptos lógicos.

-Esperemos lo mejor en esta situación y oremos porque nada negativo salga de esto- comenta Kouko.

-Serán en vano- sentenció Azuma y Kouko solo dio un suspiro pues todas sabíamos que no terminaríamos limpias tras esto.

La noche tardó una eternidad en llegar en un par de horas Kouko y Tokaku se retiraron, Nio permaneció a mi lado todas esas horas inclusive cuando mi estado de somnolencia me venció y cerré mis ojos, al momento de abrirlos y percibir que la oscuridad ya pintaba el cielo ella seguía conmigo, velando mi sueño, protegiéndome, oh Nio si el amor en verdad se gana tus méritos son más que suficientes para que deba corresponder, aún no, no estoy lista, aquella muerte en el puerto, lo insignificante que me sentí con esa bestia marina y el dolor físico que me atormenta no tienen mis pensamientos claros y no decidiré bajos estos tumultos que en mí retumban, lo siento solo espérame un poco más.

En una casa elegante a las afueras de la ciudad fuimos llevadas tras nuestra cena, Tokaku, Haruki y Chitaru fueron como guardaespaldas, Sumireko, el capitán, Kouko y yo éramos la fuerza diplomática y por supuesto Nio nos acompañaba como traductor, en aquella mansión una fiesta se realizaba pero nos guiaron por la puerta trasera hasta el sótano, una estancia bien iluminada y amueblada, los conspiradores ahí se hallaban, el Teniente tritón Sael Mirgo, el semidios Kale Okelani, el traidor el Teniente Coronel Austin Graves y para mi sorpresa el señor Wayne Anderson junto con nuestro compatriota el señor Butan.

-Vaya si es una sorpresa, encontrar a este grupo pero ahora todas las piezas han caído en su lugar y entiendo este rompecabezas- señala Sumireko con un tono altanero, en definitiva hizo clara su presencia en el lugar y determinó su postura, por su parte Nio tradujo imitando el tono -Los intereses comerciales Americanos no concuerdan con los suyos verdad señor Anderson, Coronel Graves adivinaré, su carrera meteórica se vio interrumpida por un poder local, de seguro un hombre de su capacidad ya debería ser general de brigada, a los locales puedo entender las ansias de libertad y recuperar su estilo de vida y creencias pero usted tritón, ¿qué gana su gente?

-Energía Geotérmica señorita- indica sin demora- El calor que emana del punto caliente de Hawai puede utilizarse para recargar nuestras naves y extender su rango de efectividad de polo a polo y toda la extensión del Pacífico.

-Oh, guerra, contra los atlantes intuyo, el canal que construyen los americanos debe ser, no solo es para mejorar las rutas comerciales, es un transporte rápido para las tropas del Atlántico que vienen por ustedes- deduce con magistralidad, en serio me sorprendió la velocidad con la que descubrió los intereses ocultos de los presentes.

-Sorprendente debo admitir, es verdad y requerimos de todos los aliados posibles para esta confrontación.

-América esta con los atlantes, la guerra será cruenta, y si desea nuestra colaboración deberán cumplir ciertas demandas- sentenció Hanabusa, eso significaba que aceptaríamos reconocer su soberanía, ahora que peticiones se harían era un misterio para mí.

-Por supuesto, no sería de otra manera- expresó el señor Anderson por medio de su traductor.

-Quiero un acorazado, que sea enviado junto los planos de ingeniería y tripulación para que entrenemos y armemos nuestra propia flota con lo último en tecnología- dijo con serenidad, parecían de acuerdo no les note duda -Pero no es todo, concesiones pesqueras y protección de navíos comerciales en territorio Pacífico, también quiero que se le compense a mi acompañante Haru Ichinose que fue lastimada en su deshonrosa falacia y por último una escolta hasta el territorio de ultramar quiero estar ahí antes de que nuestra postura sea oficial- me resulta halagador que piense en mi y encuentro curiosa la idea de viajar a América pero supongo que atracaremos en Canadá o México sería riesgoso estar en territorio estadounidense.

-Son condiciones aceptables para empezar nuestra alianza, y a decir verdad también tenemos a un representante de Alemania buscando volver a su patria y como entenderá esta isla estará en un proceso de transición que impedirá la salida de navíos al continente- indica Sael.

-Comprendo, ellos también reconocerán la independencia del archipiélago.

-Así es, pero antes de todo quiero que redacte una carta con los hechos, envíe a su emperador junto con nuestros regalos y que me jure que se hará como estamos pactando.

-Tiene mi palabra.

Sael dedica una reverencia -Si desea viajar a América lo mejor será partir mañana, redacte la carta esta noche, ayúdanos con tu guerrera de fuego esta madrugada y la isla estará en control para mañana en la tarde, las demás tropas en las otras islas esperan la señal y someterán los soldados americanos, ustedes ya estarán listas para partir en la noche de mañana.

-Me gusta el plan, pero en realidad quiero esa escolta, tres naves submarinas- pide Hanabusa -No quiero ser sorprendida por esa bestia descomunal que reside bajo las aguas- es verdad, no sé cuál sea la naturaleza de aquella criatura pues Hitsugi no habla sobre ella pero no esta de más ser cautelosos.

-¿El Leviatán?- expresa confuso el tritón.

-Ja- clama el señor Anderson -Todo tiene sentido ahora.

-¿Disculpe?- pronuncia Sumireko extrañada al igual que el resto de nosotros.

-El Leviatán se sumergió, olas de diez metros golpearon las costas este de mi isla y perdí tres hectáreas de caña, debió ser esa criatura- profiere mediante su traductor.

-¿Ustedes lo vieron sumergirse?- inquiere Sael.

-Sí, nos topamos con la criatura, creíamos que era una isla mandamos un grupo a ella, y tuvieron que escapar, después se hundió en las profundidades y casi nos arrastra.

-Esa bestia estuvo veinte años flotando, ¿porque sumergirse ahora?- se pregunta el tritón.

-Presiente la guerra- dice una voz femenina y fuerte que todos pudimos entender, lo noté en sus reacciones -Será mejor que esto de inicio ya todo se ha dicho- indica esta presencia, una mujer de tonalidad oscura cabello crespo y más alta que cualquiera de los presentes apareció por la puerta, sabíamos quién era, Pelé.

-Eso explica porque quieren mi ayuda- profiere Haruki.

-Te equivocas hija del fuego, tú necesitas mi ayuda- expresa al acercarse a ella, la toma de las manos –Estos guanteletes que cargas fueron heredados, de poder místico que reprimen tu poder y te impiden crecer, déjame liberar un poco de ese potencial- los guanteletes se encendieron en llamas y marcas rojas aparecieron de entre el negro metal sorprendiendo a Haruki -Ahora el magma responde a tus comandos.

-Gracias, creo- profiere sorprendida.

Tras eso esa diosa me miró y con paso firme se acercó -Tú has sido una víctima inesperada en este plan, déjame darte un obsequio diferente- me sujetó los brazos por debajo de las axilas, me ardieron los brazos y piernas pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme gritar aunque sí para lanzar un gemido agudo, cuando retiró sus manos las mangas de mi vestido cayeron chamuscadas, y alrededor de mis brazos aparecieron marcas tribales de color oscuro casi negro, estaba conmocionada -Ahora ningún tipo de fuego o calor podrá herirte.

-Gracias señora- respondí con una reverencia, si es verdad esto me será muy útil para toda mi vida.

-Bien como saben si la cabeza de una serpiente se corta, el cuerpo ya no es problema y nosotros tenemos la cabeza de esta víbora encima de nosotros, sígannos y vean como la cortamos- expresó Pelé, algo terrible estaba por ocurrir ya lo presentíamos todas, no quería subir, intenté negarme pero fue en vano, subí.

Salimos por una puerta que daba a la cocina, nos encaminamos por los pasillos y llegamos a la antesala donde Pelé con su imponente presencia hizo callar a todos -Buenas noches damas y caballeros, espero hayan disfrutado la velada, el alimentarse de los recursos de mi gente y usurpar mientras yo dormía el derecho divino que les di a mis hijos de gobernar sobre estas tierras, pues bien es la última noche que lo gozarán- por las salidas hombres armados se aparecieron, y abrieron fuego, fueron precisos las balas fueron bien apuntadas, fue un despliegue sorprendente de puntería y violencia, no hubo fuego cruzado, las personas caían al piso la mayoría aún con vida gimiendo y llorando impotentes ante sus atacantes, no pude más cerré mis ojos, me escondí en Nio y lloré, oh Dios, ¿porque tanta maldad? ¿Por qué la violencia? Inclusive con los ojos cerrados lo veía, la sangre derramándose por el piso, los retazos de piel y tela que volaban por los aires ante los impactos y los lloriqueos silenciados por un estruendo. Hoy la humanidad ha perdido su bondad para mi.

27 de agosto del año 1898 de nuestro señor. Bitácora personal de Ichinose Haru.

No he dormido, me recluí en mi habitación de hotel junto a Nio, escucho los tumultos, la gente gritando, los disparos a la distancia, por la ventana veo personas con pancartas marchando, Nio me comenta que dicen cosas como "Libertad para Hawai", "Hawai soberano" y "Se acaba la Falsa Liberta", será fácil la liberación de estas islas toda la población esta de acuerdo con independizarse de América.

Veo llamas en los muelles, deben ser Pelé y sus hijos, puede que incluso Haruki, son las siete de la mañana, desde la masacre en aquella mansión la muerte no ha parado, y yo con el recuerdo de aquel terrible hecho sigo temblando, tengo mucho sueño pero no quiero dormir si lo hago mi mente me llevará de nuevo ahí ante la tragedia, el dolor y violencia. Sumireko también está en su habitación igual que las otras supongo, mi alma ya no puede más, quiero volver a casa ya no quiero seguir, solo deseo llorar.

Mi corazón se rompe y solo puedo permanecer en los brazos de mi rubia Valquiria, Nio es fuerte, al igual que yo creció en un palacio sin conocer la guerra y sus efectos sobre la gente pero ella no teme y no se desmorona con la tragedia, no lo entiendo, quizás en su interior tenga tanto miedo como yo pero lo guarda y consume su dolor en silencio sin entristecer a los demás.

En mi llanto cedí ante el cansancio y fui despertada cuando los preparativos para el viaje comenzaba siendo la una de la tarde, los puertos habían sido asegurados en conjunto por Hawaianos y tritones, escuché que el acorazado estaba siendo preparado para ser enviado al día siguiente y nuestro mensajero iría ahí llevando la carta de Sumireko al Emperador, es un movimiento arriesgado pero supongo que era lo más seguro para nosotras y los hombres que nos acompañan, sentía mucha hambre y entre gente entusiasmada y alegre logré encontrar un lugar que atendía con normalidad y con prisa degusté un plato de ostiones con Nio que ya no se me iba a despegar en lo que quedaba del día.

Subimos al barco y mientras iba callada por la cubierta vi al alemán que llevaríamos era alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules de facciones agradables, hombros anchos y elegante vestimenta, se notaba nervioso mientras hablaba con el capitán, el señor Miyamoto asentía ante las palabras de aquel caballero lo que daba claro indicio de que coincida con lo que fuera que discutieran, bajamos a mi camarote y no supe más de lo que sucedía arriba, me cubrí con las sábanas y deje que mi mente asustada me llevara nuevamente al mundo onírico.

Tarde en la noche desperté cansada pero incapaz de seguir dormida, a mi lado seguía Nio dormida, no puedo saber si ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo lo más probable es que no, ella es humana y tiene necesidades que le impiden permanecer siempre a lado de alguien pero si se alejo es seguro que no fue por mucho tiempo. Ahora despierta y con solo la luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana redonda sobre mi pequeño escritorio estoy escribiendo, es la tercera vez que recurro a mi bitácora para liberar mis penas, he olvidado procurar más tinta para mi pluma, ya no podré escribir por mucho más este día, como anotaciones finales para estos sucesos solo mencionaré un par de asuntos relevantes.

Antes de partir un navío japonés llego a puerto trayendo consigo una armadura hecha con piel del Kappa que Haruki liquidó, Sumireko se nota ansiosa y preocupada, Chitaru ha entrado en una etapa de duelo al parecer ella junto con Haruki participaron en la toma de los muelles.

Acabo de ver algo por la ventana, una fina capa sobre el agua de un color oscuro a la distancia, no es posible, es la criatura, porque no hay alarmas, las naves tritones deben poder verla también, debo averi...

 **Muy bien, es hora de lanzar sus comentarios, consejos, alabanzas e improperios jajaja, gracias por leer, saludos y abrazos desde Ecuador.**

 **¡Larga vida al Yuri!**

 **P.D: Mi habilidad para escribir humor es muy baja por lo cual esta historia carecerá de este recurso así que no esperen reírse mucho. Jajaja**


End file.
